Complicated
by isabella7404
Summary: So what if Elena had a sister? What if they were twins? But wouldn't that mean 2 doppelgangers? Layla Gilbert is the twin of Elena, but Layla is different than her sister. She is a witch. What will happen when the Salvatore brothers have a sudden interest in her. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Vampire Diaries" characters. I only own the characters I added.
1. Proluge

* Layla is Elena's twin sister. They use to do everything together as children. But after the car accident with their parents and Layla, the death of her parents broke her. Layla never say it, but Tyler made her feel better. But when she found out what was going on between him and Vicky she broke things off with him.

Layla had a secret. She was a witch. She found out when she was 8 and went straight to her parents about it. They told her about vampires and werewolves and witches. They also told her that she was adopted. But what they didn't know was that she was the Original Witch created by Ester.

When Stefan comes back to Mystic Falls along with Damon, Layla automatically knows they are vampires. She is afraid of them at first, until she realizes that neither of them would ever hurt her. As Layla and the Salvatores grow closer Bonnie realizes their interest in her and tells Layla to be careful not to hurt Elena.

Although Layla and Elena are twins they have some differences. For example, Layla has really long hair almost going past her butt. And she likes to wear her hair curled. Another difference is their eyes. Elena has chocolate brown eyes while Layla has hazel.

 **A/N: My chapters aren't going to be this short, I just wanted to give you an idea of what this story will be about.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part A

_(Dream)_

 _It was the middle of the night and Layla was sleeping in bed when all of a sudden it started to pour rain and soon after thunder. Layla started to wake up. When she woke up she slowly got out of bed and put on her slippers. Then walked to the door. As she was about to open it her window went flying open. She jumped in fear and turned around to see it was the wind._

" _Ughh. Stupid wind." She muttered and closed the window. Then she walked into the bathroom and washed her hands. When she looked up into the mirror she saw two guys standing behind her._

" _AHH!" She screamed and ran back into her room._

" _Their coming," a voice whispered. Then she ran out of her room and downstairs._

" _Their coming," the voice said again only slightly louder._

 _She went to the living room and turned the light on. Then she turned around and one of the guys were right in front of her. SHe turned back around and ran into a chest. She looked up and saw the other guy. Layla then ran to the door._

" _Their coming!" The voice screamed. Layla opened the door and ran into this unusual light._

 _(End of Dream)_

* * *

Layla woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. "Ughh," she grunted. The first thing she did was grab her dream journal and wrote down everything she just dreamt. Then she pulled out her diary, but before she could write anything she saw what time and she only had 30 minutes to get ready so she put her diary on her bed and took a shower. When she got out she got dressed and applied some makeup. When she was done she looked in the mirror and was happy with her finishing look.

"Layla! Bonnie's here," Aunt Jenna yelled for Layla.  
"OK! I'm coming," Layla yelled back. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her diary inside.

* * *

"So Grams says I'm psychic," Bonnie informs Elena and Layla.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, i know crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this women in a home already!" Bonnie continued. Layla and Elena were spacing out. Layla was in the front and Elena in the back looking out the window.

"Layla, Elena back in the car," Bonnie said trying to get their attention.

"Oh Bonnie. I-I'm really sorry," Layla quickly apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You were saying?" Elena added.

"I'm psychic now," Bonnie repeats herself.

"Ok so predict something. About Layla and I." Elena asked.

"I see-" Before Bonnie could finish what she was saying a bird flew into the car. Bonnie swerved the car trying to avoid the bird.

"Are you guys okay? Layla I'm sorry," Bonnie quickly apologized.

"It was a bird or something," Elena tells Layla.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine. I can't be afraid of cars forever," Layla tries to reassure them.

" I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And i predict all the sad and and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie predicts.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot-can I still say " tranny mess"?"Bonnie asks.

"No that's over,"Layla tells her.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie exclaims.

Elena sees Matt and waves. He ignores her.

"He hates me," Elena says to the girls.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it." Layla tells her

"But secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits," Bonnie adds.

Layla sees Caroline coming but then she sees Tyler nearby.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get ready for class. I'll catch you guys later. Oh and tell Caroline I'll talk to her later."Layla tells them and walks off before they could respond. Layla practically ran away. She looked back at Tyler and he was looking too. She turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Hey Layla!, Layla," Tyler was chasing her.

"I don't want to talk to right now." Layla said without turning around. Tyler grabbed her arm and she turned around to face him.

"Then when," he asked.

"I don't know how about never," She spat at him. Then she pulled her arm out of his hand and walked away. As she was walking she saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom. Then she saw Elena trying to follow. She ran up to Elena.

"Hey, I got it." She informed her.

"Are you sure?" Elena questioned.

"Of course, what are twins for," Layla reassured. Elena gave her a smile and walked away. Layla always had a better relationship with Jeremy than Elena did. Elena always over reacted and Layla understood a little more.

"Jer what are you doing," Layla asked him quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"What I mean is, why are you stoned on the first day of school."

"Ughh. Don't be like that. You're starting to sound like you're actually Elena's twin." Jeremy told her.

"Well, guess what I am her twin. We've been giving you a break lately, but that stops now. Come on jeremy I know you and this isn't you. So every time you mess up expect to have me right there to correct you." Layla informed Jeremy without yelling.

"Whatever," he said and walked out. Layla let out a sigh and walked out. But when she was walking so ran into a really hard wall.

 **Layla's P.O.V**

As I walked out the bathroom I bumped into someone. A bad feeling shot through my body. The feeling I got only happened when I was in contact with a vampire. I looked up and I saw a face I didn't really recognize.

"Oh, umm. I'm sorry."I quickly apologized with fear in my eyes.

"No, it was my fault. Umm, is this the men's room?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah, uhhh. Long story. I should go."I told him.

He smiled and nodded. I stepped to the right and them he did. I stepped to the left and so did he. After that whole little dance he stepped to the side so I could walk. I sent him a smile and walked away.

* * *

After school I went to the graveyard to write in my diary. I've always felt close to my parents their.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. I met one today. I don't really know his name_

 _But he seemed nice. I know, I know he's a vampire. He's dangerous. But besides that he had a daylight ring, so he must be old. Nowadays, witches don't do favors for vampires unless they owe them or are friends with them. Plus, no one in Mystic Falls is a witch besides me. I know I shouldn't be afraid because I can defend myself, but what about my family. They can't defend themselves. I should have a talk with this new guy._

 _\- Sincerely Layla_

A crow landed in front of me. I got up and shooed it away. I turned around to get my stuff and I saw a guy. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran away. As I was running I ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was that new guy.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," I commented.

"Yeah, were you running from something?" He questioned.

"Yeah it was just….You know what it doesnt matter. You know if we are gonna keep on meeting out of no-where. I would like to know your name." I asked.

"Stefan."

"Layla."

"Well Layla I think you are my first friend today." He told me. He was really nice, but I had to tell him I knew what he was.

"Stefan, I know." I told him

"Know what?" He seemed interested yet scared at what I was going to say.

"I know you're a vampire." I blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Stefan. I'm a witch and I can sense a vampire when I touch one." I informed him

"So what now? Are you gonna go tell the console?" Stefan asked me as if he was so sure.

"You haven't done anything to harm me so why would I. I will keep your secret if you can keep mine."I told him.

"Okay, deal. I hope we can still be friends through all of this," He said hopefully.

"Me too." I agreed and walked away.

 **A/N: I'll be trying to update often and if you have any ideas that you would like me to add to the story I would love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part B

When I got home Elena and I were getting ready to meet Bonnie at the grill. I was emptying my bag searching for my diary when I heard Elena call me from downstairs. I put down my bag and made my way down the stairs.

"Elena have you seen my diary, I can't find it?" I asked as I met the bottom of the stairs. But I saw the last person I would of thought to see at my door. Stefan.

"Someone is here to see you," Elena told me with delight in her voice.

"Stefan." Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"I think I left my phone upstairs I'll be back," Elena lied right through her teeth as I could see her phone in her pocket. But right before she left she sent me a smile. When she was upstairs I walked to the door where Stefan was.

"So how did you know where I lived?" I asked nicely.

"Well it's a small town, I just asked the first person I saw." He told me. He was right everyone knew everyone in this town.

"I thought you would like this back," He handed me my diary.

"I must have dropped it at the graveyard. Thank you." I was relieved that I didn't lose it.

"Don't worry I didn't read it." He assures me.

"Why? Most people would've." I'm pretty sure if Jeremy saw my dairy unattended he would take it upon himself to read it. I'm just grateful Stefan didn't. That would be embarrassing

"Well, I would want anyone reading mine."

"You have a journal." I was surprised. I would have never guessed.

"Well I think memories are important so I write them down so I never forget." He informed me.

"You must have a lot of journals." He was a vampire for whoever knows how long. He must have a lot of memories.

"Yeah, are you going somewhere." He asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to the grill. Hey, would you like to come. Maybe meet some people sense you only have friend which just happens to be me." He laughed and accepted my offer.

* * *

I entered the Grill with Elena in front of me and Stefan next to me. Matt approached Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Matt," Matt introduced himself.

"Hi, Stefan." They shook hands. And I gave Matt a hug.

"Hey Matty,"I said as I released him.

"Layla, hey," He said with a huge smile on his face. Then he turned to elena.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

"Hi," Matt replied just as awkwardly.

We all made our way to a table.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline started to ask Stefan a lot of questions.

"Mmhmm. And moved when I was young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"They past away." I instantly felt bad for him. I know what it feels like to lose both your parents. I reached for his hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze to let him know I was sorry for his loose. He took notice of my action and gave me a squeezed back.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk too, I live with my uncle." He informed her.

"So Stefan, since you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow."Caroline tried to get the attention back.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie tells him. Stefan turned to me.

"Are you going?" I noticed that my hand was still in his. I was about to answer him, but bonnie beat me to it.

"Of course she is." I sent Bonnie a smile then looked at Stefan and saw him smiling at me.

* * *

I was back in my least favorite class. History.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie clearly didn't know the answer.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Ugh I don't know why he is so ride all the time.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." I honestly love Matt. He's like a brother to me.

"Hmm. Layla? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Oh god I wasn't even listening to what he was saying. I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." That was all I could say and I'm sure he will have some snarky comment to say for it.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Layla. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." There it is. I don't know if I made this clear, but I really don't like Mr. Tanner. Thankfully Stefan saved me.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." I really owe Stefan.

U pretty much stopped listening to go class after that. I just waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

I was at the party with Elena and Bonnie. They were trying to get me to admit that I liked Stefan.

"Come on Layla. Just admit it." Elena pried and I just have up.

"Okay, okay, so he's a little cute." I pretty much just lied. I do think Stefan's cute, but he is so many other things. He is kind, soft, understanding. The complete opposite of what I thought a vampire was like.

"He had that romance novel stare," Bonnie states.

"So where is he?" Bonnie questioned me

" Aren't you the psychic one. You tell me," I suggested.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." But before Bonnie could say anything Elena interrupted.

"Wait you need a crystal ball," she suggested.

"I got it!" I grabbed a bottle and handed it to Bonnie. But when I handed it to her our fingers brushed onto each other's and I got a vision. Oh My God! Bonnie's a witch. But I don't think she knows yet. But by the look on her face she had a vision too.

"What?" Elena asked. She must have noticed her sudden change in mood.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." I was beyond confused.

"What?" I asked

" A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Then Bonnie walked off. Wait. I think she had a vision of what I saw at the cemetery.

" That was weird," Elena broke the silence.

But before I could respond Stefan approached us.

"I'm gonna go see how Bonnie is doing. See you later." Then she was gone to. And it was just me and Stefan.

"Hi," he said

" Hi," I said back.

"You're upset about something?" he recognizes.

"You don't have to worry about about it. So you're here."

"I'm here" he repeated

We walk to Wickery Bridge.

"You know you're kind of the talk of town being new and all." I started small talk.

"I am?" he seemed surprised

" Yeah your new mystery guy."

" Hey you don't get to judge, we did meet in a cemetery" he pointed out.

"Well technically we met outside the men's bathroom. But down ask it's not exactly party chit-chat." I told him.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"That makes 2 of us"

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan told me.

" Best friend in the world." I agreed

" And Tyler, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." he notices

"Tyler's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I explained

" And? "

" And then my parents died, and he cheated on me. Everything changes. Anyway, Tyler and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um...it wasn't…" I was stuttering

"Passionate?" he finished for mem

"No. No, it wasn't passionate…" I agreed with him. Things with Tyler weren't gonna work out whether or not he cheated. But he did. I started to see Stefan's face camp out.

" Stefan your face. Why don't you get something to drink." I suggested

" Ya, ummm. I'll be back." And with that he left.

I saw Jeremy run into the woods and Elena follow. I decided to let Elena take this one since I took the last one. But a few minutes later I saw Elena and Jeremy run out with Vicky in Jeremy's arms. I immediately ran down to crowd that formed around them.

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled

" Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt ran to Vicki's aid.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked "Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler yelled

" It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena informed

I immediately looked for Stefan when I heard this. I saw him and looked me in the eyes and then ran away. Did he do this? No. He wouldn' he? I didn't stick around long. I left when the ambulance came around.

* * *

I took a shower when I got home but I didn't go to sleep until I was sure Elena and Jeremy were sleeping.

But before I did I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water. But I noticed someone through my window. I opened my door and saw Stefan.

"I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok." He asked me.  
" Stefan did you do that to Vicki."

"What? No, no. I promise I didn't do it."He told me and I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Then that mean more vampire are back in Mystic Fall."

"Layla, are you okay?"

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok."

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?"

" Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" I offered.

" Yes." We ended up talking all night about random things. It was by- far one of the best nights in a while.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I would really love some reviews on what you thought. The next chapter with be the beginning of episode 2.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part A

_Dear Diary,_

 _This morning is….different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. For once I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know...I will see him again. I know I probably shouldn't feel this way about him. But I can't help it. For the first time in a long time I feel good._

 _-Layla_

I walk out of my room but, I immediately meet with Aunt Jenna.

" Hey Layla do I look adult? As in respectful parental?" She asked me.

"Depends on where you're going." I told her.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She puts her hair up.

"Uhhh. Sexy stewardess. Try it down." I suggested. She lets her hair down..

"Boozy housewife." I told her.

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all of that stuff. Oh god. I'm starting to sound like Elena." I realized.

"I heard that!" Elena yelled from her room.

Me and Aunt Jenna laughed.

"So where's Jeremy?" I wondered.

" He left early something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse."

I gave her a weird look. That doesn't sound like something Jeremy would do.

"There is not birdhouse is there?" She realized.

"Nope"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner was teaching while me and Stefan were gazing at each other.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner noticed out gazing. But before we could say anything the bell rang. Me and Stefan walked to the hallway and all of a sudden Stef ass handed me a book.

" I brought it. Told you." He tells me while I examine the book.  
""Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." I said without looking up.  
"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." he explained  
"Where did you get it?" I questioned finallylooking up from the book.

"Well, when you were around for those times you pick up a few things." He told me in his sweet yet a little sarcastic voice.

" Oh yeah I forgot. You must have seen a lot in your time maybe one day you could tell me about it." I suggested

" Ya. Maybe"

* * *

I walked outside. And I saw Jeremy approach Tyler. I started walk down towards them. Knowing Jeremy he was trying to start something.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy questioned Tyler. I just got to them.

"She's fine. Now get out of here."Tyler told him.

" Jeremy let's just go" I tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy kept on asking.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Tyler threatened.

" NO you won't" I told Tyler sternly but I'm pretty sure he ignored me.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy said. Before I could say anything Jeremy pulled out of my grip and shoved Tyler. I immediately stepped between the two.

"Stop it Jeremy" I yelled at him.

"Rosalie take your brother and leave this is your final warning" Tyler threatened again.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threaten back and left.

"Damn, that was like a death you hear that?" Tyler was telling the girls next to him.

" Why do you have to be such a dick?" I asked and walk away.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." I was at the grill and Bonnie was telling us about the comet.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline was asking me about Stefan.

"So then nothing" I told her.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind" Caroline kept on asking.

"How did I not know he was in the house?" Elena asked, but ignored

"Nope we didn't go there." I informed her.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline suggested.

"Profound" was all I said. But she was right.I got up and grabbed me bag.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Carolines right." And I drove off to Stefan s place.

* * *

I was about to knock on the door but it was opened so I just walked in. I looked around for Stefan.

"Stefan, Stefan." I called.

All of a sudden a crow flew across the room and I had to duck to avoid it. I turned around and I ran into a hard chest. Wouldn't be the first time.

" I-I'm sorry. The door was opened." I said. But when I turned around the door was closed.

"You must be Layla. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He introduced himself.

"If you're his brother. Are like him?" I asked without saying exactly what I was talking about incase he didn't know about it.

"Ahhh. So Stefan spilled the beans. Yes I'm a vampire."  
"Is Stefan here." I asked.

"I'm sure he'll make an appearance soon." Damon suggested.

"Umm… I think I'm gonna go." I was about to walk away.

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." He commented" What do you mean last one?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." I suddenly felt awkward.

"Nope" I answered.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."He suggested.

"Yeah well maybe I'll get lucky. But you say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I noticed.

" I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said without turning around. But I didn't notice him.

"Layla. I didn't know you were coming over." He said without looking away from Damon.

"Yeah I should have called. But I think I'm gonna leave now." I said suddenly feeling awkward again.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said to us.

"Thank you for stopping by, Layla . Nice to see you." I kind of got the hint.

"Bye Damon. It was nice meeting you"

"Great meeting you, too, Layla" he reached for my hand and gently kissed it. I was trying to make my way out but Stefan was in the way.

"Stefan" I tried to get his attention but it didn't work.

"Stefan" I tried again and thankfully he moved so I could exit.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been trying to update everyday and so far I have. So I'll have another chapter up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 2 Part B

I got home and told Elena and Aunt Jenna about what happened. I was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen drawing whatever came to my mind. Right now I'm in the middle of drawing a rose.

"So let get this straight, he's on rebound and has raging family issues?" Elena asked.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up."

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna tries to reassure me.

Suddenly Jeremy walks into the house obviously stoned, as always.

"Jeremy? Jeremy where were you?" Jenna yelled, while Jeremy walked up the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it you were cool. And so that's...that's cool." He went to walk into his room but I'm sure Jenna would let him off the hook that easily.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Before I knew it the apple that was once in Jenna's hand, was now flying in the air hitting jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?" Jeremy whined still sounding stoned.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Wow that Parent-Teacher conference must have gone really badly.

"Parental authority, i like it. Sleep tight." I love jeremy and all but, why did he have to be like this.

* * *

Me and Bonnie were handing out pamphlets while I told her what happened with Stefan and his brother minus the vampire part.

"So he didn't call or text you?"

"Well we never exchanged that never got to the texting part." I told her.

" That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with him. He's always so secretive. And I don't know if I can trust him." I wasn't exactly telling the whole truth to Bonnie. But it's not like I could just tell her I'm a witch and Stefan's a vampire and how weird it would be for us to get together. But technically I wasn't lying to her. I don't know if I can trust him with all the secrets he is keeping.

"Okay, so you're not ready. Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

She's right. That's exactly what I'm doing.

* * *

I got to the Town's Square and Caroline can up to me and Matt.

"I got candles!" Caroline handed us each one. Matt got his lit up and then with his candle he lit mine.

"Thanks" I walked forward to light someone else's candle. When I looked up at the person who's candle I just lit and saw it was Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi." He looked kind of awkward but so did I.

"Hi." I replied.

"You know, that comet...it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

" Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." I told him what I knew about the comet, which isn't much.

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." He apologized

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I noticed.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"Well he's not one I like to tell people about. With him it's complicated." He tried to get me to understand.

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine." This is probably gonna get awkward.

"What did he say?"

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Layla…"

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in. And because of what you are and what I am we can't work out. So…"

I blew out my candle and walked away.

* * *

I ended up walking the town for a little bit trying to think thing out. But then all of a sudden Matt came to me.

" Hey, Layla have you seen Vicky?"

"No, What happened?"

"No-one can find her. "

"I'll let you know if I see her."

"Thank you."

Then he left. Maybe I could do a quick location spell. Unlike other witches I didn't need a map or anything. If I've known the person for awhile I can sense if there close. I stood still and quiet and concentrated. After a few seconds I looked up to this building. I saw people standing on the roof.

I automatically ran to the building as fast as I could.

A few minutes later I was entering the roof of the building. I saw Vicky in the arms of Stefan with her stitches ripped open and exposed for Stefan to drink. Then I noticed Damon standing in front of them taunting Stefan.

"What is this?" I said stepping up on the roof. By the looks on their faces they didn't even know I was there. Stefan automatically dropped Vicky, but not to hard, on the floor.

"Layla? What are doing up here?" He asked me trying to sound all innocent.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ahhh. Layla. Here to join the party." Damon commented. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Vicky.

"Layla? Layla… I'm scared." Vicky sobbed.

"Vicky what happened?" I asked trying to be soft.

"I was attacked."

"Who attacked you?"

"...Stefan."

What! Didn't he promise me he didn't hurt her.

"Layla. No I didn't. Damon compelled her. He attacked her." Stefan quickly defended himself.

I looked over to Damon and he had guilt in his eyes and I knew Stefan didn't do this. I walked over to Damon and smacked him across the face.

"Don't mess with the people I care about. I don't care about whatever drama you and Stefan have together but leave the people I care about out of it." I yelled at him. He started to smirk.

"Is that a threat?" He tried to sound intimidating.

"Ya it is."

I walked away from him and grabbed Vicky and left.

"Wait." Damon stopped me. He walked towards me and Vicky. He leaned down to Vicky and whispers something in her ear. When he's done he vamp speed off the roof.

"Where am I?" Vicky said all confused.

"Are you okay?" Stefan steps in and asks.

"I had some pills. I'm okay." And then she walked off the roof. This left just me and Stefan. I looked at him with sorry eyes and walk away. I went to my car and drove off, but I wasn't going home. I don't know where I going. I just need to drive around and think. I want to be with Stefan so much. But I can't just forget what he is. But who am I to judge. I am a witch and he's accepted me for that the least I can do is return the favor.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving I find myself here at Stefan's house.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Stefan opens the door.

"Hi." Stefan greets me.

"Hey."

"Would you like to come in?"

"The comet's actually this way."

Stefan follows me onto his porch

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it."

" See, the thing is, I was driving around and thinking… about things. And I was planning on going home and do what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?"

"I would write..."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that...the world's just going to come crashing down, that because of what we are things won't work out and I don't think I could survive losing someone else I really care about."

"Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here. You won't ever lose me."

He leans in and cups my face with my hands and he kisses me. It was the best feeling I've ever felt before. All my fear and doubts slowly melted away in that moment. Everything was alright.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed 3**


	6. Chapter 3 Part A

Right Now I'm in Mystic Falls High and Bonnie is lecturing me about Stefan. I wish I could tell her about him, But I don't think that would ease her mind about him.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie says.

"Weren't you the one that told her to go for it?" Elena defends.

"Well now I'm saying take it slow."

"No offence Bonnie, but you're not making sense. And why the about-face?" I wondered

"It's not an about-face. I'm just saying that you're single for the first time since Tyler and I don't want you to get hurt again. I think it's the perfect time to play the field."

"So what you're saying is I should pick up any and every guy that looks at me? I think you've mistaken me with someone else. What are you not telling me?"

"I'm kind of curious too." Elena adds

"It's stupid…..It's just."

"Spit it out." I said impatiently

"I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling."

Oh god she must've felt that he's a vampire. No, she's all new at becoming a witch. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know it yet. But I think she might have felt some related to him being a vampire. I'm guessing that sense technically Stefan is dead she might have felt something dark and cold kind of like death. No wonder she's all stirred up.

"Okay, Bonnie thank you for worrying about me but, I trust Stefan. Ever sinse the accident I've felt a little off and now I'm starting to feel more in place and Stefan is a big part of that. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." I assured Bonnie.

I'm starting to get a feeling a vampires around. I turn around and I see Stefan walking towards us.

"Good morning Layla. Good morning Bonnie, Elena." Stefan greets us.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie makes up excuses to leave. And then she walks off.

"I'll talk to her. Bye Stefan." And Elena leaves too.

"Umm. Bonnie. She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. And she said she accidentally touched you and got a bad feeling so I'm pretty sure that didn't help. But don't worry when she gets to know you she'll love you."

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Look. There's Layla and her new , what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler says to Matt.

"Yeah well maybe she wouldn't be if you didn't cheat on her."

"Well I'm not gonna stand here looking like one of those little yard trolls."

"Gnomes."

 **Layla's P.O.V**

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. Are you free tonight?" I ask Stefan

"Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Elena and Bonnie. You guys will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished. Oh yeah and I've been meaning to ask, how have you been able to tell me and Elena apart we are twins after all."

"Your eyes. Her eyes are brown while yours is hazel."

"So what you're saying is that if I ever wanted to trick you all I have to do is wear brown color contacts?"

"Not necessarily. I could still tell you apart. You're just that special."

"Well that's no fun."

And we laugh together.

 **3rd Person**

"Okay so what are you suppose to do? You made your choice and she made hers with Stefan." Matt tells Tyler

"I'll let her know she made the wrong one."

Someone throws a football to Tyler.

"What are you doing? Ty don't. Ty don't! Ty!"

Tyler throws the ball at Layla and Stefan.

Layla was about to warn Stefan but before it hit them he turned around and catches it then throw it back at Tyler. When Tyler catches the ball he is almost thrown back.

 **Layla's P.O.V**

Me and Stefan are walking in the halls.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football."

"I used to. It was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how he feels."

"He doesn't know you. To him and everyone else , you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends. I'm still your only friend and possibly Elena."

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Layla that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?"

"Soon. She's working on it."

We get to Mr. Tanner's door.

"I'm gonna go run some errands."

"Are you just saying that cause you hate this class?"

"Well that's part of it but I've been meaning to go through some old family history books that my parents left for me."

"Do you want me to come along."

"You don't have too."

"I would love to come. You're not the only one who hates this class."

* * *

We drove to this storage house and now we're looking for mine.

"So what are you planning on looking for?"

"Some spell books. I haven't been practicing lately so I'm not as strong. Here it is."

We stopped at my storage unit and I opened it with a spell.

"What happened to keys?" Stefan asks

"Well the things in here are very special and if someone who just happens to dislike me or anyone I care about….. Let's just say things wouldn't end well for any of us. So therefore I use a spell to keep it closed and the only one that can open it is me."

We open the unit and we sees the room full of boxes and pictures and books.

"You're parents left you all of this? Who else knows about this?"

"Ya. And no-one else knows about this accept me and you. So please don't tell anyone. Just me having this is dangerous."

"I won't. Not if it puts you in danger."

"Thanks."

We start looking through some of the boxes and I come across a book about Bennett Witches.

"Hey Stefan. Look at this."

"The history of Bennett Witches?"

"Bonnie's a Bennett"

"You think this is about her ancestors?"

"I think I should take this home."

I took the book and stuffed it in my bag. Out of nowhere a woman appears in the front of the unit.

"Layla, Stefan."

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"I'm an old friend of Katherine. I'm here to finish a deed I owed her."

Stefan ran at her but she put up an invisible wall between us. I tried to break the barrier.

"Stop trying. You're to weak to break through." The woman told me.

Then she started mumbling a spell but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then all of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in my head. It felt like my brain was melting or was going to explode. I dropped to the ground screaming. Stefan raced to me but soon dropped and felt the pain I was feeling. After a few more seconds the pain stopped. Stefan got up and then he helped me up.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked angrily

"I linked your mind with hers. And I also linked her mind with you brother…...Damon. Now if one of you opens the link to the other you will be able to communicate without speaking a word. You will be able to hear what the other person is thinking and you will know what t he person is doing and who their talking too. But of course knowing Katherine she wanted something worse. Everyday the link will open by itself for 15 minutes and you will not be able to close it before that time."

"That's very specific don't you think." I ask

"Well Katherine is very specific you would know." She turned to stefan

"Good luck."

And she leaves. Once she is out of the storage house the barrier is broken.

"Well Kathrine sounds wonderful." I say sarcastically.

"You can say that again."

"Stefan I don't think we should open this link."

"But what about when we don't have a choice for 15 minutes." Stefan asked

"Well then we deal with it until I find out a way to break this spell."

* * *

I'm at my house with Bonnie and Elena making dinner. Well we bought dinner and now I'm putting it in bowls to make it look like we made it.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture. " Bonnie tells us.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that? "

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" I suggested

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena says. Then they look at me.

"Oh, I'm not apart of this."

I poured the to-go food in a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie tells me.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" I ask myself.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena tried to convince Bonnie

"Yeah, that's it."

The doorbell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves." I tell them and then I go to get the door. We all sit down and then I remember I don't know where Jeremy is.

"Hey Elena can you try to get them to talk. I'll be back." Then I get up and leave. I checked up stairs and he wasn't there so I'm just guessing he is with Vicky smoking or something. I walked back downstairs and then I heard someone knock on the door.

" I'll get it!." I told them.

I opened the door and I saw Caroline and Damon on my doorstep. I opened my link with Stefan. _" Stefan I know I said I didn't want to open the link but Damon's at the door can you come over here."_

Seconds later Stefan was next to me.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says.

"Oh." I said.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon smirks

"What are you doing here?" Stefan steps in.

"Waiting for Layla to invite me in."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

I open the link again. _" Stefan I have to talk to him about this, maybe I can just invite him in."_

This time he responds. _"No,no. I don't think it's a good idea." "Come on Stefan. We both know he is gonna get an invite at one point so it mine as well be now." "Okay"_

" Damon, come in." I say and he steps in with a smirk on his face as usual. I really don't think he actually smiles.

"You have a beautiful home, Layla." Damon compliments.

"Thank You." I say

Everyone is in the living room while I do the dishes. But as I'm putting the dishes in the dish washer Damon comes in.

"One more." He has a cup in his hand

"Oh. Thanks." He goes to hand me the cup, but it slips. Luckily Damon catches it and hands it back to me.

"Nice save. Damon I have to talk to you about something,"

"Shoot."

"Today. Did you get a really bad headache?"

"Uh. Yeah how did you know?"

"Because so did me and Stefan. A witch of Katherine's did a spell on us."

"Okay. What was it."

"The spell was to link my mind to yours and Stefans. So if you open it we can communicate."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"That's not the bad part. 15 minutes a day the link opens by itself and you can't close it until the times up."

I feel the link start to open.

"And I think the 15 minutes just started with Stefan." I tell Damon

" _Layla I didn't open the link. And I can't close it." " I guess our 15 minutes start now."_

"So what are we going to do?" Damon asks

"I'm looking for a way to break the spell. Until then, you can control when you open the link besides those 15 minutes."

 **A/N: I decided to add my own part in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. 3**


	7. Chapter 3 Part B

_(Dream)_

" _Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Layla told Stefan_

" _Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan mumbles_

" _Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be…" But Stefan cuts her off._

 _Stefan puts his finger to Layla's lips then touches her cheek before he kisses her. Stefan drops Layla's text book on the floor to get it out of the way so he can get closer to Layla's body she pushes him on the bed and straddles him Stefan has a hard time trying to get the bear off the bed. Layla removes her shirt by sitting up once she does Stefan slides his hand up her body. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Layla screams._

 _(End of Dream)_

I wake up and realize it was just a dream. I looked to my window and a crow was standing there. That was by-far one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I don't see Damon. In the kind of way at all. I'm with Stefan. And I'm happy with Stefan.

* * *

I walked towards Stefan at the football field.

"Oh, look at you. You look hot in you're new jersey." I complimented him.

"Elena told me you were a cheerleader. Where's your uniform?" He asked.

"I quit. I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over." I knew he was about to say something else but, I stopped him because I don't remember telling him about me parents.

"Wait, who told you about that?"

"Oh, Elena was telling about it since you never brought it up or anything."

"Oh." I didn't really want Elena to tell Stefan. Mostly because I didn't want him to know, but he does. I guess it is what it is.

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny box. He hands it to me with a smile plastered on his face. I open the box and it reveals a beautiful necklace.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful."

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck. I put vervain in it so that no-one can get into your head."

" _Awww. That's so cute."_ I just realized that the link is open with Damon.

"Ughhh." I say out loud.

"What's wrong." Stefan asks me.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about something. Thank you for this. I love it." And then I give him a little peck on the lips.

"I have to go right now, but I'll be right back." I smiled and then left.

" _Get out of my head Damon."_ I said through the link.

" _You think I wanted to see you and Stefan kiss through your mind. Not exactly something I would do on my free time."_

" _Great so I'm stuck with you in my head for 15 minutes."_

" _Yup. Hey, can we meet up somewhere? I have to talk to you."_

" _Ya, okay. Where. My house in 10 minutes."_

" _I'll be there."_

* * *

I walk up the doorsteps to door. I knock on it twice and in a matter of seconds Damon answers the door. I walk into the house then turn around to face Damon.

"Okay, so what did you need to talk about?"

"Honestly nothing."

"Then why am I here?" I asked suspiciously

"Well I was trying to get away from Caroline and I figured I need some company."

"That could be a sign."

"I just don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I told him sternly. Who the hell does that to someone.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Enlighten me."

"I see 'em. You want me."

"Oh, really. You know what I don't have time for this." I try to walk away, but he blocks the way.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me."

He starts to lean, but I shoved him away.

"What the Hell. First you sneak into my room then you give me this disturbing dream. And now you're trying to compel me!" And then I walked away to the door.

"In my defense, I didn't try to compel you. I know you have the necklace on."

"And if I didn't." I asked. And when I got no answer I walked out the door.

* * *

I got to the game and I heard people cheering and screaming while circling around something. I took a few steps forward and I saw Tyler and Jeremy on the ground fighting. I ran over and tried to pry Tyler off of jeremy who was now being punched in the face.

"Tyler! Stop it!." I yelled. Then Stefan appears and he grabs Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Tyler then punch Stefan. When he saw it had no effect on him whatsoever he looked scared. Then all of a sudden Jeremy picks up a broken glass bottle and went to strike Tyler with it but I moved in front of him and Jeremy cut my hand open with the glass. I winced in pain.

"I-I'm sorry Layla." Jeremy said once he realized what he's done. Stefan came up behind me and turned me around.

"Layla." he said as he took my hand and examined it.

"You're going to need stitches." He told me.

"Great." I murmured.

"You didn't have to stand in front of Tyler like that."

"Ya, I did. Cause if I didn't then Tyler would have moved out of the way causing Jeremy to cut you. And don't you think people will get suspicious on how you healed so quickly."

"Okay, you're right. But you could have done something else."

"I'm fine stefan, really. I better go to the hospital to get those stitches."

"You want a ride."

"You have a football game to get to. I'll be fine." I informed him. He laid a kiss on my forehead and sent me a smile before jogging off.

I walked to my car when I felt the link open with Stefan. I knew he wouldn't open it unless it was important. And I just saw him like 2 minutes ago, so that probably means it opened by itself. I honestly don't mind if the link is open with Stefan. I don't have anything to hide from him. Damon on the other hand, I have plenty of things to hide from him.

"You know that was incredibly stupid, right?" Speaking of the devil. Damon comes out of nowhere behind me.

"How so?"

"Getting yourself cut instead of letting a vampire get cut when you know he heals a lot fast then you."

"Is that all. Because I really don't appreciate your company."

"Nope. That's all. Just wanted to let you know so that next time you don't make the same mistake."

"Bye, Damon." And then I got into my car and drove away.

* * *

After I got the stitches I went home. I took a nice relaxing shower and went to bed. While I was in a nice deep sleep I felt someone caress my face so I slowly got up and turned me lamp on. I looked around and no-one was there.

 **A/N: I hope guys enjoyed. You should go check out my poll. 3**


	8. Chapter 4 Part A

" _RING!, RING!"_ I reached for my alarm clock and unplugged it while stuffing my head into my pillow. I have the worst feeling in my gut and my head is pounding. I sat up and as soon as my feet hit the ice cold floor I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Why did I have to get sick today? Why did I have to get sick at all? I haven't been sick in like 6 years. Great. Just great. OMG, I stink. I got up off the bathroom floor and grabbed some new comfy clothes. I'm still going to school today. I feel like I missed something yesterday after I left. I laid my new clothes neatly on my bed. I grabbed my robe and started to undress myself. After I was fully undressed I put on my robe and jumped in the shower. The hot and steamy water running over my skin made me feel much more relaxed. After about 15 minutes in the shower I grabbed my robe and walked in my room. But someone laying on my bed scared the shit out of me . And you won't believe who it is. Damon!.

"Ah!" I screamed for a second.

"Damon get out of here someone could just walk in."

"Your Aunt Jenna is yelling at the T.V, and Elena is asking why. No-one is going to walk in and if they did I would be out of here before they touched the doorknob." He informed me with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I came to say hi. And you look horrible." Damon commented.

"Oh, thanks you're to nice." I said sarcastically.

"Are sick or something?"

"Yeah, actually I am." I was going to go back into the bathroom to change but I heard someone start the shower.

"Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" I asked him.

"You're not seriously going to school are you?"

"I have nothing better to do and I'm definitely not lying in bed all day."

"Alright." he said with a little bit of sarcasm visible in his voice. Then he turned around.

I put my underwears on then my black leggings and my gray oversized hoodie.

"You can turn around now." I walked to my dresser and took my brush. I brushed my hair into a loose messy bun on the top of my head. I didn't want to put any makeup on because of the pure fact that I was feeling lazy. I slipped on some black flats and I was done I looked into the mirror and realized that Damon was staring at me.

"You don't have to go to school you can just come with me so that you won't be bored." Damon offered.

"Okay…..pick me up at school in 30 minutes."

* * *

I walked down the hallway to try and find Stefan, but I accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to say sorry but then I realized who it was. This girl named Chelsea. I really hate her. And I didn't think I could hate anyone.

"Oh, Layla. Hi. I haven't seen you in awhile." she said with her little minions standing behind her.

"Yeah I know."

"How is your relationship going with Tyler, or was it Stefan, oh wait isn't it Stefan's brother, isn't his name Damon?"

"I'm with Stefan."

"Okay let me know when you start dating someone else."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you're a whore. First you date tyler. Then you break up with him and get with Stefan after you're parents terrible, terrible death. And now I hear you've been flirting with Stefan's older brother." Her little minions start to giggle behind her and I'm burning hot with frustration.

"Oh, is someone jealous, they can't get anyone to go out with them unless you sleep with them first. I'm truly sorry. And I don't know what you've been hearing, but I have not been flirting with Damon."

"Okay whatever you say. Just let me know when you and Stefan break up. I would love to take him for a run. I would ask you how he is in bed, but I'm guessing you wouldn't know. Although I can't say the same for Tyler."

"Wow Chelsea I never knew you were that desperate. And you know what if you were jealous of my and Stefan's relationship you could just say so. And if you want go ahead and try to get with Stefan, but I can trust him and I'm guessing you wouldn't understand even with the 20 guys you've probably dated in the last week. Bye now." And I walked away. I'm not about to wander the school to look for Stefan when I can just ask him. I opened me link. " _Hey, Stefan where are you?" "I'm in the parking lot. I just got here."_ I closed the link and walked out side. I looked around and couldn't see Stefan anywhere. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands hugged me from behind.

"Suprise!" he said to me before I turned around to face him.

"Hey are you okay?You look sick."

" I am, but I'll be fine. I'm going to go home and get some rest. I just wanted to see you before I went back home."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's okay. I told Damon to come pick me up. He'll be here soon."

"Damon?"

"Ya, it's not like I could ask anyone else. Everyone else either has work or school except for him."

"I could drop you off. I've been to high school at least 10 other times I'm sure I can talk a day off."

"It's fine. I'll text you as soon as get home."

"Okay." he grabbed my face with both of his hands and lays a nice soft kiss on me lips. I kiss him back. But then he starts to deepen the kiss. He slides his tongue into my mouth as we keep on deepening the kiss. We end up against a wall on a different side of the school, due to Stefan's vamp speed. He turns me so me back in against the wall. His hands are wandering my waist and then my thighs. His hands slip under my hoodie and he caresses me hips and waist. I have to break the kiss because I realized that we are at the school and I have to ask him something before Damon gets here.

"Okay maybe we should press pause." I told

"Ya, you're probably right."

"Oh yeah and I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Mr. Salvatore would you like to accompany my to the founders party."

"I would love too Ms. Gilbert." Then I give him a little peck on the lips. I felt my phone buzz a little bit in me pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from Damon saying he was here.

"He's here. I'll see you later." I went to turn around, but he turned my back around and kissed my passionately. I kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Bye." he said once we broke the kiss.

"I'll text you." And then I walk off to the parking lot where Damon was. I looked down at myself and it looks like I just came from having sex. I fixed myself up a little bit. I started to feel me lips and I noticed they were a little swollen. Hopefully Damon doesn't comment on it. Now that would be embarrassing. I walked up to the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Did you tell Stefan?" He asjed

"I told him you were picking me up and bringing my home."

"Is that what we're doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should look for a way to break this stupid spell."

"Or, we could go the the Grill and drink."

"I like your idea better."

* * *

We enter the Grill and sit at the bar. I honestly don't feel sick anymore. Damon orders 2 beers. Well actually he compelled the guy because technically I'm underage. The waiter hands us our beers and I immediately took a sip.

"Wait, I thought you were sick."

"My too." And I took another sip.

3 beer bottles later my and Damon are still drinking.

"Are you drunk yet." Damon asked my.

"Not drunk. Slightly buzzed. Maybe." I said

"I think I'm going to cut you off. If your going to go to that founders' party, I think you should sober for it."

"Ugh. You're no fun." I groaned. He ordered some water for me and I drank like 4 cups.

"Are you sober yet?"

"Ya, I think so." I got up from the chair but I tripped. Luckily, Damon got up and saved me. We sort of froze in the position. I was in his arms and are faces were inches apart. He started lean in and once him lips were almost on mine I turned my head.

"I'll be right back." And then I ran into the bathroom.

What am I doing? What was that? NO,NO,NO. I don't like Damon! I don't. I like Stefan. I might even love Stefan. It was the drinking. I must not my sober yet. Right? Ughh I'm so confused.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a little short but the next will be longer. I would love to see some reviews if you guys have any ideas of who you think Layla should end up with I would love to hear. 3**


	9. Chapter 4 Part B

I slowly opened the bathroom door and I peeked my head out spotting Damon. I saw he was talking to one of the bartenders. No doubt he was flirting with her. I got my whole body out of the door and ducked under the nearest table. I traveled from table to table earning weird looks from the people seated at them until I reached the exit. I quickly ran out the door without Damon spotting me. I walked back home. Well, I kinda jogged. Hopefully Damon hasn't noticed I left yet. After 15 minutes of jogging I was at my front door panting. I knocked on the door while I had my hands on my knees. A few seconds later Aunt Jenna opened the door.

* * *

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asked me and surprisingly she didn't sound mad.

"Ya, I-I uh, I. I didn't go to school today cause I didn't feel good. But I left my phone in my locker by accident so I-I went and got it." I lied. Jenna looked like she didn't believe me, but she didn't push on the subject.

"I'm trusting your not going to get yourself in trouble." Jenna said stepping aside allowing me to enter my own house.

"Oh come on Aunt Jenna you know me better than that. When am I not getting myself into trouble?" I said with a cheeky smile plastered on my face. Aunt Jenna rolled her eyes while smiling. She can honestly never get mad at me. I've always believed I was her favorite but Elena and Jeremy would say otherwise. I buzz from my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw Damon had texted me.

 _Where are you?! -Damon_

I looked up from my phone and saw Aunt Jenna smiling at me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She assumed.

"Uh-uh. I'm not having this conversation." I said with a smile on my face. I turned around heading for the stairs.

"Oh come on. What's his name?" She asked me.

"Bye." I said as I got to the top of the stairs. I definitely didn't want to have that conversation with her. My phone started ringing in my hand and the name Damon popped up on my screen and in that moment I regretted giving him my number. But I still answered it.

"Hello." I answered sounding all innocently.

" _Where the hell are you? You said You needed to go to the bathroom and I'm still sitting here waiting for you, so I'm guessing you not in there anymore."_ Damon said finally calming down _._

"Oh, um. I'm still in the bathroom." I said trying to sound believable, but clearly failed. _"Oh really?"_ He said clearly not believing me either. But I can't blame him. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Yeah. There's a little line in here. You don't have to wait up on me." I lied again.

" _Layla, What do you think I am, 5? I don't hear anyone in the bathroom._ " Uggghh. I hate when I get caught in a lie.

"Okay, okay. I left the Grill while you were talking to some bartender. I'm at home." I confessed.

"You could have just asked me for a ride."

"I wanted to get some air and walk home." I made up excuses.

"Look I think we should talk about what happen. Or what almost happened." He suggested. Uh-uh. No. Nope. Absolutely not. I am definitely not talking about that with him. With anyone.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Yup just pretend nothing happened.

"Stop playing dumb. I really want to talk to you about it." He kept on pushing.

"Yeah, Well I don't. Because nothing happened. And nothing will happen. Because I'm with your brother." I said before hanging up without letting Damon say anything.

I went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower because school probably just ended. I grabbed my robe and walked back into my bathroom. But before I could anything else me phone started to ring again but this time it wasn't Damon. It was Stefan. As soon as I saw his name popped up I was hit with a wave of guilt. I know I probably shouldn't have lied to him about where I was going. I hesitantly answered the call.

"Hey, how are?" Stefan asked.

"Hi, I'm much better." I answered.

"That's good to hear. Um, I just got out of school so I pick you up at 7."

* * *

Stefan and I arrived at the Lockwood Residence.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood." I greeted the Mayor. Aka Tyler's dad. I really felt bad for him. His dad could be an ass sometimes.

"Hey. Hey, guys come in." The Mayor invited us in. Thank god or Stefan would be sitting outside the whole time.

"Thank you." Stefan said politely before stepping inside with me on his arm. I started looking at me feet and played with the ring my mom gave me when I was 11. And I haven't taken it off sense. And I guess Stefan could tell something was bothering me..

"What's wrong. You look a little…...uneasy." He said standing in front of me with soft eyes. Oh god I loved him eyes. Oh wait. Not the time.

"I don't like lying to you, but I did today and now I feel really guilty even though nothing bad really happened." I started to tell him but he stopped me.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He assured me and it made it a lot easier to want to tell him.

"Yah I know." I said giving him a quick smile. "When I left with Damon I started to feel alot better. So we ended up going to the grill and I sorta got drunk. When I was sober enough I got up and tripped, but Damon catched me. But then we got really close so I left." I spilled everything and I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. But then I look back up at Stefan and I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or upset. But then he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You're not mad?" I asked as he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"No, of course not. I don't have anything to be mad about." I smiled at his response and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He was surprised at first but then he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled at him. But then I noticed Damon was looking at us from a distance. But as soon as he saw I noticed he looked away.

Me and Stefan started walking around looking at some things. Then we passed my parents rings. I looked at them and memories of them flashed in my mind.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked me.

"There's a lot of history here." I answered. Elena them joined the room.

"Hey guys." She greeted us causing me to look away from the rings.

"Hi." Me and Stefan both said.

Elena ended up wandering around the room.

""The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Elena said aloud. Me and Stefan walked towards her. I looked at Stefan and he looked back at me worried.

"Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena continued reading. I looked at Stefan and I was about to say something but Damon beat me to it.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said entering the room. And started to feel uncomfortable when his eyes landed on me.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan tried to stop him from saying to much.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family. You are my sisters boyfriend after all. And I'm sure Layla would agree." Elena said turning towards me. I don't understand suddenly I was center of attention when I haven't even spoken a word.

"I think that when Stefan is ready to open up about his family he will." I said earning a weird look from Elena.

"I'm gonna go find Matt. I'm sure he's here somewhere." Elena said exiting the room obviously feeling uncomfortable.

" Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained.

"Mmm-hmm." Damon hummed.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked me.

"Oh, uh…" I stuttered looking at Stefan who was already looking at me.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said trying to get out of it.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon

said with his signiture smirk on. I can tell he had something to do with Caroline's sudden urge to want to steal my date.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Layla?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan." I said looking at him again.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said before dragging him out on the dance floor. Leaving me and Damon alone. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the original guest registry. But unfortunately he followed me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked annoyed. Like honestly can he not take a hint.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." Damon told me and I internally groaned.

"Damon! Nothing happened." I yelled angrily

"Something did happen! We…connected." He said just as angry because I wouldn't admit anything.

"What the hell. What do you mean connected? Actually never mind I don't want to know." I said starting to calm down a little.

"Layla….." Damon started but I interrupted him.

"Damon." I said looking at him pleadingly. "Please." I said. He looked me for a few more seconds. And he held out his hand. I sighed and took it. We walked up to Stefan and Caroline and i took my hand from his.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked them.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan offered. I could practically smell the vervain in the drink.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon said. He obviously wasn't stupid.

"Absolutely." Then he took me out on the dance floor.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said while we danced.

"I honestly don't know how you live with him sometimes. I mean he's not always so bad but when he is." I told him.

"What'd he say." Stefan asked me suddenly interested.

"He believes that something happened between us at the Grill. But I got him to drop it." I explained.

"Well what do you believe?" He asked me.

" I got up tripped and he caught me. That's it." I then noticed Damon listening to what we were saying.

 _Didn't anyone tell you not to eavesdrop. It's rude._ I said opening the link with him.

 _When the topic of conversation I like to know what's being said._ I rolled my eyes slightly and continued to dance with Stefan ignoring everything around us and just focusing on the fact that I was so happy with Stefan. And nothing could change that.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. But I hope you guys enjoyed. In the next chapter there is going to be a lot more Stefan and Layla. Let me know who you want to see more of. 3**


	10. Chapter 4 Part C

Me and Stefan were still dancing, but then I saw Caroline walk into the bathroom and I wanted to talk to her.

"Um, I'll be right back." I told Stefan before removing my arms from him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yah, I'm just gonna go talk to Caroline. I'll be back." And I left without getting a response from Stefan. I walked into the bathroom and saw Caroline adjusting her makeup in the mirror.

"Hey Layla." Caroline greeted as soon as she saw me. "Hey." I then walked up to the sink and washed my hands. "So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked out of nowhere. Why was she so interested in me and Stefan. Wait never mind. Scratch that. It's Caroline, she likes to know everything. Not that it is always a bad thing, but sometimes it can be.

"Great. How about you and Damon?" I questioned. "Oh everything is really good with us. But are you sure things with with Stefan are good. I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline said changing the subject back to Stefan. But Elena entered the bathroom before I could say anything else.

"Hey Elena." Me and Caroline both greeted her. "Hi, Caroline." Elena said. I have a feeling she's mad at me because barely looked and at me and when she did she lightly glared at me.

"Okay, what did I do?" I asked breaking the silence. "You didn't do anything, but prevent me from getting to know your boyfriend." She said bluntly. I let out a sigh. "I don't really want to push Stefan to talk about his past family if he isn't comfortable with it." I tried to explain to her softly. "I know. It's just. How much do you really know about him? I'm just worried." Elena said calming down. I mean she's not wrong. All I really know about Stefan is that he is a vampire. I don't know about his past or why him and Damon are always at each others neck. I don't know anything really. But I don't want him to feel like he is obligated to tell me things he isn't comfortable with. Caroline quickly snapped me out of my thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized I didn't finish the last episode so I decided to update again today. Hope you enjoyed 3**

"I guess, the bad vibes I was getting weren't wrong after all." Caroline said with a small smile on her face which made me and Elena send her glares. "Wait, what's that." Elena said noticing a weird mark on Caroline's neck under her scarf. Elena goes to move it and we see a bite mark. Oh my god. I am going to kill Damon!

"Don't!" Caroline yells trying to stop Elena from looking. "Oh my God CAroline. What happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline says.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena yells back at her.

" No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." Caroline told both me and Elena. I moved towards Caroline and I moved her shawl and I saw another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked getting angry. "No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay?!" Caroline said clearly annoyed. Then Elena walked out of the bathroom and I followed her. She walked up to Damon and pushed him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena said completely furious. And then she walked away leaving just me and Damon.

"Why do you have to such a world class jerk? Caroline is my friend and you knew that, and you still fed from her." I yelled at him. He grabbed my wrist and took me away from the crowd. I looked around for Stefan but I couldn't find him. Once we were away from everyone he finally said something.

"Layla, I don't _care_. I don't care that Caroline is your friend. I don't care that I hurt her. I am a vampire. I feed from people. I kill people. It's what I do. It's what I'm suppose to do." He told me with rage and anger in his voice. But I didn't care. I threw my hands up in anger.

"No. You don't have to kill and feed off people.!You chose too. If you really wanted to change you would. You could drink from blood bags instead!" I yelled

"You don't get it do you. I don't want to! I _want_ to feed and kill. I want to hurt people. But can't seem to get that through you mind. I don't care about humans. To me there are just walking blood banks."

Ughhh. Why does he have to be so difficult? Fine. If he wants to be difficult I can be too. I can make him see he isn't as bad as he wants everyone to think.

"Okay, so you're saying that you don't care about humans at all." I said just to clarify what he just said. "Yup." he answered looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I nodded. I turned around and I started to look on the ground for a rock while Damon was looking at me like I was crazy. I finally found a nice sharp rock and brought it with me as I walked back towards Damon. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow in confusion. I then took the rock and cut my hand. But before i could cut anymore damon vamped towards me and took the rock away then threw it as far as he could, which is pretty far.

"What the hell!" He yelled at me. "Okay there was no need for you to use that vampire speed thing and why did you take the rock." I asked him. "Are you out of you out of your mind. In what world do you purposely cut your hand in front of a vampire!" He yelled at me again. "Why did you stop me?" I shot back. "Cause you were stupidly hurting yourself." He said starting to calm down but only slightly. "I thought you didn't care?" I said with a smirk and walked away. I walked back inside and Stefan approached me.

" Hey, where were you. You were gone for awhile." he ask in concern. "I was outside yelling at Damon for feeding on Caroline." I told him but then his eyes went from my face to my hand. Then I remembered the cut and hit it behind my back. But Stefan didn't let me he immediately had my hand in his.

"What happened?" he asked examining my hand. I didn't want to tell him because I never he would have never approved for me to do what I did. But I'm not going to lie to him again. "I was proving a point to Damon." I said vaguely. He looked up at me. "Let's go get this cleaned up." He said and brought me up stairs to a bathroom. We went inside the bathroom and closed the door. I started the water and put my hand under the flowing water. I winced in pain from the water coming in contact with the cut, but I didn't move my hand. While I was doing this, Stefan was looking bandages. When he found some he closed the cabinet.

"Can I see your hand?" He asked softly as always. I shut the water of and gave Stefan my hand. I took it lightly and patted it dry. "I don't get you sometimes." He said with a laugh. "You're willing to cut yourself to prove a point." He laughed again. "Well I like to make people see my point of view." I told him with pride. He was just finishing wrapping my hand. "Yeah. And I love that about you, your determination. But it worries me sometimes, that you would put yourself at harm just to make other see what you do." He said and he really sounded worried.

At the time he finish wrapping my hand. I took his hand with both of mine. "I'm always going to be okay. I know how to protect myself." I assured him. But before I could say anymore his lips were crashing against mine. I was surprised at first, but it didn't take me long to kiss him hands tangled themselves in my curly brown locks as he deepened the kiss further. I placed my arms around his neck playing with his hair as his hands moved down my waist pulling me closer to him. Then he picked me up and placed me on the sink. He stood between my legs while I wrapped them around him waist. But before we could do anything else there was a knock on the bathroom door. I jumped off the sink before the door opened.

"Oh, Layla,Stefan. Uh-uh. Sorry." Tyler said clearly noticing he interrupted something. "Oh it's okay. I-I just got cut and Stefan helped me out with it." I tried to explain while holding up my wrapped hand. Stefan just kind of stood there looking awkward. "Yah we were just about to go back downstairs."Stefan said grabbing my good hand and leading me back downstairs. Once we got downstairs he let out a laugh and so did I.

"Well that was awkward." Stefan said. I nodded with a large smile on my face."Wait where is Caroline?" I said looking around. "And damon?" I added. Then I went and looked outside with Stefan hot on my trail. "Layla wait." Stefan tried to stop me. But I completely stopped when I saw Damon feeding of Caroline. I used my magic to push Damon off of her. Once he was away from her I ran towards Caroline who dropped on the floor.

"Oh my god." I said to her. I checked for a pulse and thankfully I found one, but it was weak. "Stefan!" I called for him. He ran to me and Caroline. "There's a pulse." I informed him. He bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into Caroline's mouth. Her neck started to heal quickly and when she finally opened her eyes Stefan said he didn't need to compel her because Damon already compelled her not to tell anyone that he was feeding on her. I thanked Stefan and told him I was going to talk her home.


	11. Chapter 5 Part A

_(Dream)_

 _I'm laying in bed watching Criminal Minds. Then there is a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called. When the door opened it was Elena. But her cheeks were stained with tears._

" _Elena what's wrong?" I asked getting up from my bed. But she turned around and walked into Jeremy's bedroom. I followed her. When I got in her room my eyes started to immediately tear up. Jeremy was laying on his floor dead. I started to sob._

" _Jeremy,Jeremy wake up! You have to wake up." I cryed._

" _Layla." a voice from behind me said. I turned around and Stefan was there with sad eyes._

" _Layla. It's a dream." He told me. I looked back down and Jeremy wasn't there. I got up off the ground and backed away. "Are you real?" I asked Stefan. "I'm in your head, because I opened the link." He explained. "I want to wake up." I told him. I didn't like this dream at all. I tried to wake myself up. I closed my eyes and opened them and again but I was still sleeping. "Stefan, I can't wake up." I told him starting to freak out. But honestly wouldn't you be freaked out too. "I'm going to come down to your house and wake you ?" He told me holding my hands. I nodded my head and then he was gone. I walked back into my room. I got really bored so I opened up the link with Damon even though I was furious with him. But my boredom got the best of me. So I opened the link and Damon appeared. But he didn't look so good._

" _Layla?" He asked me. "Hi, asshole." I said with a cheeky smile placed on my face. "Where are we?" He asked looking around. "Well I kind of got stuck in my dream so Stefan is coming to wake me up. Then I got bored and decided to drag you here with me." I explained while still smiling. "Oh, how generous." He said sarcastically. "By the way, even though I am completely furious with you. I missed you." I told him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. He buried his head in my neck, while his arms went around my waist pulling me closer. When I finally broke the hug he dropped his arms besides him.  
_

" _Where have you and your brother been for the past 4 days? What were you doing?" I asked him nicely. "Well your little boyfriend has had his hands full vervaining me and locking me in a cell in the basement waiting for me to we're definitely having the time of our lives." He said the last part with sarcasm. But before I could say anything else, I was waken up._

 _(End of Dream)_

I shot straight up with a light scream. I was all sweaty and tired. I was kind of freaking out. But Stefan was right next to me trying to calm me down. But I sent him a deadly glare. "What?" He asked me seeing I was mad at him. "What? I haven't seen you in four days. And just found out you spent those 4 days locking your brother in a cell vervaining him and starving him. SO forgive me if I'm a little pissed." I told him getting up from my bed. "Alright, I deserved that. But I can't let him hurt anymore people Layla. I wanted to come here to start a new life, away from all things supernatural." He tried to explain to me, but the last thing he said kind of hurt me. He wanted to get away from everything supernatural. Well I'm a witch. But he then realized what he just said. "Layla-" He started. But I cut him off. "Stefan don't. I-I think you should leave." I told him grabbing my robe and going to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving him in my room alone. After me nice relaxing shower I laid down on my bed.

Jeremy walks into my room a couple hours later. "You ok?" He asked me. "Is Vicki in there?" I asked. "Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" He got suspicious. "I'm miserable." I admitted. "Well, you should go get something to eat." He suggested. He was right I am hungry. I walked downstairs and I heard someone cooking.

"Jenna, if your cooking right now. Please don't burn down the house. I said walking down the stairs knowing Jenna can't cook. But when I walked into the kitchen I didn't see her. I saw Stefan.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked with a straight face. "Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." He told me. Ughh, Jeremy tricked me.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." I said suspiciously. "You believe that I'm trying to get away from you. Well I'm here to tell you otherwise. And a little bit about me and my past. So if you dump me you'll, uh, know who you're dumping." He explains. "So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan…." I started but this time he interrupted me. Okay I kind of deserved that. "She was...the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret...is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but...I'm no longer crippled by her loss." He continued to explain.

"Was she a vampire to?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think "Seinfeld" is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but "I Love Lucy" is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch "Taxi Driver" over and over again." He told me while continuing to cook.

"Here, let me." I offered taking the knife from him and started to cut the garlic. "As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." He explained further and I smirked at the last part. "Easy." He told me. "I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." I informed him. "Are you kidding? I love garlic." He smiled. But then I cut my finger with the knife.

"Ow! Ahh." I winced in pain

"You ok? Um…" Stefan asked but was being distracted with the blood so I turned around and washed my cut at the sink. "Yeah. Think so." I told him. I turned around and I saw Stefan's face start to change. He quickly turned around hiding it from me.

"I'm sorry. I-I should have been more careful." I apologized. But then he turned back around and his face was normal again. "No don't be sorry. It was an accident." he told me. I grabbed his face and kissed him gently and he smiled into the kiss.

* * *

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline tells us at the Sexy Suds Car Wash. **"** No we are not." I said under my breath. Stefan arrives."Hi." Stefan said **"** Hey!: I greeted. **"** The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline told us. Eyeing us up and down. **"** Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked me as she walked away. **"** And judged, yeah." I added. **"** Wow." **"** I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." I told him with the biggest smirk on my face. **"** I think you have to go first." He told me playfully. **"** Ok." I simply said and went take off my shirt but I had…..technical difficulties."Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." I said finially getting the shirt of with Stefan's help. So embarrassing."I disagree." Stefan says and kisses me."You're getting soap in that." I asked pointing towards his ring. **"** Oh, it's fine." He said while continuing to wash the car. **"** I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" I question suddenly interested. **"** Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." He explained. **"** Hmm. What's the stone?" **"** It's called lapis lazuli." **"** Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." I suggested."I don't think that's a good idea. Unless you want me to burst into flames." He told me and I realized it was his daylight ring."Oh I'll have to think about that." I said with a tight smile. But then he splashed water on me and we laughed.

"Ok I'm going to get some towels." I told him. "Ok" and then I walk towards caroline.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." I told her. "Ok I'll go get some more." She told me. "I'll come." she nodded and we walked into the the school. As we were walking Caroline stopped and she looked like she saw a ghost. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yah." She answered and we continued walking. But then Caroline started walking out of the school. I called her name a few times, but it's like she couldn't hear me. So I just followed her. After alot of walking we arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house. Caroline walked in and down to the basement with me right behind her. Then she stopped at a cell.

""Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked freaking out. I move back a little bit so Damon didn't know I was there. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." Oh no. I don't hate Damon, but I'm not going to let Caroline let him out. He'll just feed on her to the point of death. **"** You bit me." Caroline told him. **"** You liked it. Remember?" Damon said trying to persuade her. **"** Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Because Damon's an ass. "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Yup definitely an ass. "What am I about to do?" Caroline asked. "You're going to let me out." Damon compelled her. "NO! Caroline." I yelled running towards her. "Layla?" Damon asked. Obviously he didn't notice I was there the whole time. But it was too late Caroline opened the door. But thankfully a man came down. " No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" He yelled trying to keep the door shut. Caroline already started running. "RUN!" the man yelled. I turned around and started running. Caroline had already exited the house and I was far behind. Damn that girl can run. But right before I could get to the door someone's hand grabbed me. I turned around and saw it was Damon. "Let go of me Damon." I told him sternly without letting it show that I was scared. "I'm afraid not. You see my little brother took my ring and you're going to help me get it back.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

"Hey Elena have you seen Layla?" Stefan asked. He hadn't seen her in awhile and was getting worried. "No, last time I checked she went with Caroline to get some more towels." Elena told him.

* * *

 **Layla's P.O.V**

Damon waited until it got dark and then he took me out to the woods. "Explain to me again why I'm with you." I asked him with attitude. He sighed then looked at me. "You're here so that my brother will bring me my ring." Then he kept on walking. He brought me to this place were I could see a bunch of druggies have a 'good time'. Then he snatched off my necklace. "Hey!" I yelled. "You are going to sit right here. Your not going to move and your not going to talk." He compelled me. I sat down and did as he said. I sat there for a while before Damon came out. Then he started to kill the all of those druggies. One by one. And I was forced to watch. Every bone in my body told me to get the hell away from this place but I couldn't. A tear ran down my cheek at the sight of all these people being killed. When Damon was done he got on the phone with someone. But I wasn't close enough to hear. Then he came towards me. "It's Stefan. He wants proof that you're here. You can talk." Damon told me. He put it on speaker. "Stefan?" I said and my voice was extremley scratchy due to the fact I was crying. "Layla? Layla! Everything is going to be-" Stefan said but Damon took him off speaker so I couldn't hear him anymore. After he was done on the phone Damon turned back to me. "You can go home now." he told me and handed me my necklace. I looked at him with hurt eyes and left without saying anything to him at all. I quickly put the necklace on while walking home. Then I started to cry. I was hurt that Damon made me witness everything he did. It was horrific. Those people might not have been my friends but I knew them. They had families that would miss them and mourn them. And I can't help but feel a little responsable. I would've helped that man close the door other than running off Damon would still be looked up and that man wouldn't be dead. Or if I would've stopped Caroline from going there in the first place. It all leads back to me. I could have prevented this. I finally got to my house and Stefan was on my porch.

"Layla?" He said before running to me and pulling me into his embrace. "It's okay." He tried to reassure me. "No, no. It's not okay Stefan. People died today because of me. People I knew. People who had families." I told him pulling away. And I was still crying. "No. People died today because of Damon. He chose to do what he did. If anything it's my fault for locking him up in the first place." He told me. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is because those people are dead and the is nothing anyone can do about it." I told him and he pulled me back into a hug while I cried into his chest. Eventually he brought me into my room. Tonight he stayed with me in my bed and made sure I was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I written so far. I hope you enjoyed 3**


	12. Chapter 5 Part B

Me and Stefan were driving in the woods. For whatever reason I don't know. "Stop here." Stefon told me and I did. "What are we doing here?" I questioned him while getting out the car. "I wanted to show you something."

He told me. Really? In the middle of nowhere. If I didn't know Stefan I would of thought he was going to kill me or something. "You do realize we're in the middle of nowhere, right?" I told him like it was the weirdest thing. "This...Didn't use to be nowhere. It use to be my home." He explained while examining the place."It looks so.." I said while looking around but Stefan finished my sentence. "Old. Because it is."

"Wait how long have you.." I started to ask because I realized that I didn't know how old he was. " I've been 17 years old since 1864." he said bluntly. "Wow. It should be illegal to date you." I told him, looking completely surprised. He's been alive for over a hundred year. Well sort of alive. "You're my girlfriend, and I don't want to hold anything back." He told me and I nodded agreeingly. " Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

Stefan told me about his past when Katherine chose him to escort her instead of Damon. "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." He told me after explaining what happened. **"** The first founder's party...Where you signed the registry." I said in realization. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Wow, he really loved her. **"** So he was upset." I stated in a way where it sounded like a question. **"** That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Well it looks like nothing much has changed about Damon. No surprise there.

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too." Again I say, no surprise there. "So he stole her from you, not the other way around." I asked trying to put everything together. "Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." I guess I haven't gotten everything together yet.

 _(Flashback to 1864)_

 _Stefan is with Katherine in her room making out and they almost start making love._

" _I will love you forever." Stefan promised her._

" _Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine told him seductively._

" _Not long enough." He said with lust in his voice._

 _Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up._

" _Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katherine tells Emily_

 _Emily leaves._

" _You're upset." Katherine says as Stefan sits up._

" _Your face, it was like a demon." he freaks out._

" _But you're not afraid." She says walking towards him._

" _Get away from me. Get away." Stefan says trying to move away from her._

 _Katherine compels him. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone."_

" _I…" Stefan starts but Katherine interrupts._

" _Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." She compels again._

" _Yes. We will go on." Stefan says in monotone._

" _You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan...You, me, and Damon. No rules."_

 _(End of Flashback.)_

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." He pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin. "Is that Damon's ring?" I asked fearfully. "I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Uh-UH. Nooooo. He doesn't deserve to have it back. "No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Ughhh. Pleeaaaasseee **.** "Layla, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Why can't he ever just listen to me. "And how is that?" I asked with a tiny bit of attitude. "By hurting you."

…

* * *

Me and Stefan walked into my house and we saw Vicky push Jeremy away. "Jer, are you okay?" Matt asked. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy said. "Damn Vick."

"What's going on?" I asked everyone. "She's really messed up." Matt is the only one who answered. "Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus." Stefan said grabbing both side of her face. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Matt and Jeremy took her upstairs probably to Jer's room.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked once they were upstairs. "Yeah." "What is it?" I asked because he answered very vaguely. "She's transitioning." He answered without looking at me. "To?" I answered getting a little aggravated "A vampire." What?! NO! Vicki can't be a vampire. Matt will be heartbroken. You know probably after the freaking out part once he finds out vampire are real.

"What?!" I said aloud on accident. "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." HE said still not looking at me. "Well uh-uh. Is she going to complete the...transition." I asked knowing that to complete it you have to drink human blood.

"When she gets further into the transition she will remember what she has to do to complete and when she does it's her choice."

"How does she have to.." I asked trailing off. "3 hours at most." He answered. But the Vicki ran out. And Jeremy and Matt came down the stairs. "I'm going to go look for her...Call me if you anything." Matt said walking out. Jeremy than got on his phone and walked away from me and Stefan.

"I can track her." Stefan said turning to me finally looking at me. "Okay, I'm coming." I told him. "No. For all we know she could have gone out and just feed on someone making her dangerous." He stopped me. I just rolled my eyes and turned away then walked into the kitchen. I can't belive he still doesn't think I can defend my self. When I turned baack around he was gone.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it with Jeremy right behind me probably thinking it was Vicki. I opened the door and I saw Damon . I tried to close it but he stopped me from doing so.

"Jeremy can you go upstairs." I said in a pretend nice voice. He listened and went to his room. The last person I wanted to see right now was definitely Damon. So I let go of the door rolled my eyes at him then walked away from the door sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Someones a little fisty today." Damon commented. "What do you want Damon?" I said In a bored tone. "Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not here to bother you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Looking for Vicki." I said with tons of attitude. "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girls gonna thank me for what I did." He said like deserved a thank you.

"Did you thank Katherine?" I shot with a tiny smirk. "Got the whole life story huh?" "I got enough." I said putting my chin in my hands. "Oh I doubt that." He said walking towards the door. "Tell Stefan I was looking for him. Oh and tip for the future. Be careful who you invite in." He said and then closed the door behind him.

I stood up and through my hand in the air in frustration. "UGHHH!" I groaned.

* * *

I waited for Stefan on my porch untill he got here. When I saw him he was bleeding.

"Your bleeding." I said starting to worry.

" No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok.I couldn't stop her. I tried." He said looking disappointed.

"She fed, and then I lost her." And just like that all my hoped were crushed

"Oh, my god." Was all I could say not because I was surprised but because I didn't know what would happen next.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Layla. I promise you." He said grabbing my hands.

"What do I tell my brother and...and Matt?" I asked looking everywhere else exept Stefan

"We'll come up with a story."

" You mean we'll come up with a lie." I said not liking the idea of lying to the ones I love.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. And what I'm about to do right now, I know I'll regret it as soon as I say it.

"You know I want to be with you more than anything right now. Bu-But I can't keep on lying to the people I love. They deserve better than that." I said both me and Stefan had tears in out eyes threatening to fall. "I-I can't be with you Stefan. I'm- I'm, I'm sorry and I walked into my house closing the door behind me. I fall down again my door and start to cry. I really wish I didn't have to do that.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww. Stefan and Layla broke up :(. Does that mean Damon has a chance with her now that Stefan is out of the picture. I hope you guys enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 6 Part A

I woke up and went to the bathroom first as I always do in the morning. But when I walked in Jeremy was brushing his teeth. I really need to start waking up at a different time.

"Sorry." I apologized then started walking out. "Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." He stopped me. "You're up early. Where are you going?" He never wakes up at this time he is usually the last to wake up. "Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so…" I was expecting this. I'm pretty sure he loves her which makes me feel even worse for lying. "Wait, you do know what school is, right? And it just happens to be today." I told him putting my hand on my hip. "What? You're kidding me, right?" No, I'm not kidding. "You shouldn't skip school. And if you are at least get Aunt Jenna to write you a note. You have a new history teacher that actually likes you don't ruin that." I lectured. "Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Then he walked away. Why is always so difficult for. I mean ya I know he really likes Vicki and all but we'll know if they find her, that's what cellphones are for.

* * *

I drove down to the Salvatore Boarding house and I knocked. I wanted to see how Vicki was doing. So when Damon opened the door I was thankful they were here and that it was him to get the door. I don't want to face Stefan just yet.

"Is Vicki here?" I asked.

"Yep!" Wow someone's a little perky today.

"Where is she?"

"And goodmorning to you little miss, "I'm on a mission" Wow I wonder what put him in a good mood.

"Is Stefan here?" I continued to question. Trying to look around Damon from the doorway.

"Yah, he's upstairs singing, 'The Rain Spain.' Knock yourself out." He said starting to walk out the door, but I stopped him.

"Hey can I go with you?" I asked really not wanting to see Stefan.

"Oh, I heard about the breakup. That sucks." He said trying to hide a smirk, but clearly failing if I could notice.

"I just don't want to see him right now." I pleaded.

"Yah, alright. But tell Stefan you're coming with me so he doesn't think I kidnapped you or something crazy like that." He said. And now his smirk was very mush visable.

"Yah crazy." See the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

"Stefan! Stefan!" I called.

"Yes." He said coming down the stairs.

"Where's Vicky?" I asked trying to hurry things along.

"Upstairs." He said pointing to the stairs.

"Alright can you tell her I stopped by please?" I asked

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked. Honestly I don't see why he still cares. We aren't together anymore. Actually nevermind because I still care.

"With Damon." I said heading for the door.

"Why?" He's starting to get suspicious.

"Because I don't want to be here and I don't want to be home. So my only choice is Damon." I explained in a bored tone, while he was looking worried. He should though. I know Damon can be an ass, but he has never actually physically hurt me and I don't think he will.

"Alright...uh, be careful."

"Bye, Stefan." And I closed the door behind me. Damon was waiting in the car so I didn't waste any time getting into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked putting my seatbelt on.

"We're going to find a way to break this spell that links our minds together."

"Okay. Do you know how?" I asked.

"I was hoping you did." I let out a sigh.

"Let's go to my house." And I didn't have to say it twice because he started the car and drove to my house.

* * *

We are in my room and Damon is sitting on bed getting comfortable against my headboard. I went into my closet and pushed all of my close to the side revealing a square shaped compartment. I tried to take the part of the wall out but I couldn't.

"Damon, can you help me?" I asked him still struggling. He got up and walked over to the closet. I moved out of the way and he easily pulled it out. I stepped in front of the hidden hole and pulled out a book.

"Does your family know about this little space?" He said closing it back up. I sat on my bed and he sat right next to me. We looked through the book for awhile until I found something.

"Here. It's a spell to undo what another did." I said aloud.

"Okay here it says that you need the blood of the people involved and a few herbs. Great." He said reading from the book.

"Yeah. I can have this stuff by the end of the week and then we don't have to worry about this stupid link." I told him closing the book.

"So how are you and Stefan?" He asked casualy. I quickly shot him a glare telling him I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okayy. Touché subject."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry fro the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. Promise. I hope you enjoyed anyways. 3**


	14. Chapter 6 Part B

After we found the spell Damon left which left just me and Jeremy in the house since Elena is with Bonnie picking out an outfit for the Halloween party thing. I went downstairs to talk to Jeremy.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." Jeremy was leaving Vicki a voice mail.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun! And we haven't had fun in a while." I asked

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." He said sarcastically. What did I do to him? All I'm trying to do is get him to stop moping around and actually do something productive because if Vicki didn't answer the first call I'm pretty sure she won't answer the next 10.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her until she gets better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go until then." I'm just trying to help him since I know he could never know the truth.

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Ughh. I'm so not good at this.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Then he got a text and walked away.

Me Elena and Jeremy all met up at this Halloween thing. And not even 5 minutes of being there Matt came up to us.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" He pointed out. When him and Elena dated last year they got matching nurse costumes which they are both wearing tonight. Ya that's not awkward at all.

"Yeah I didn't really find anything else I liked." I was pretty much feeling the awkwardness and I wasn't even apart of the conversation.

"And you two came as…… well you." Matt said turning his attention to me and Jeremy.

" Well I didn't know I was coming until a few hours ago and Jeremy….well he's Jeremy." I explained. I turned to Jeremy and he was ignoring me.

"He ignoring me. We had a little fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Wait What?!! She's here.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, you can't miss her she's a vampire." Oh tell me about it. I looked to my left where Jeremy should be standing and he wasn't.

" Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Elena, what's the matter." Matt was starting to get suspicious. I don't blame him.

"I'be gotta find him." I muttered and walked off. Thankfully I found Vicki with Stefan.

"Thank god." I said walking up to them.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried. Then I noticed Elena's presence behind me and I realized she was following me.

"What's going on, Layla. You guys are acting weird." Elena said walking closer to us then Matt came out of nowhere and decided to join us. Great.

"What's going on?" Than Vicki chose now to start a scene. I know she is going through the whole vampire thing but really could she be anymore difficult.

"I told you to stop bothering me." Vicki half yelled stepping away from Stefan.

"No Vicki. Don t do this." I pleaded.

"He won't stop bothering me Matty." Vicki whined.

"You need to back off,man." Matt sent Stefan an empty threat.

"Matt, it's okay." Elena tried to get Matt to stop.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt started getting in Stefan's face. But then I turned around and Vicki was gone. Seriously can people stop doing that!

"Stefan she's gone." I told him running off. I don't know who was following me but I didn't care.

I was running around calling out Jeremy's name. I run out the back entrance and saw Vicki attacking Jeremy so I run to them.

"Vicki, no!" I grabbed a wooden plank and hit her with it but she grabbed me and threw me into a pile of garbage near by causing it to cut my arms.

"Layla!" Elena runs over to me helping me up. Stefan appears and holds Vicki against a bus.

"Vicki !" Jeremy yelled. I'm at the point where I'm really questioning my brothers sanity. This girl just tried to kill him and me and he is calling her to him. Ughhh. But then Vicki disappears from Stefan's hold.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan yells. I grabbed Elena's and Jeremy's hand and start to run. But then Vicki was in front of us. She went to bite Elena but I pushed her out of the way cause Vicki's teeth to sink into my neck. A jolt of pain shot through my body as I felt my blood being drained. But it didn't last long because I felt her teeth detach. I turned around and I saw Vicki with a wooden stake sticking out of her back and Stefan was behind it. Vicki slowly started to have gray veins cover her body. She was dead. She was actually dead. No. No she can't be. I might not like the girl sometimes but she never deserved this. She never asked for this.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cries out while Elena is holding her hand to her mouth crying and shaking her head violently looking at the body. Stefan was holding Jeremy back from coming to the body.

"Get them out of here. Please." I asked Stefan with tears in my eyes. He got on the phone with someone but I was to distracted to listen. When they were gone I sat next to Vicki. This should have never happened to her. She had a whole life ahead of her. Ya she was a druggy but it was just a phase. She never got the chance to do something meaningful with her life. Why couldn't Damon just leave her alone. I know he claims he doesn't care about anything and h doesn't feel anymore and I didn't believe him. I thought there was good in him and I thought I could bring it out. I have never been so wrong in my life. Haven't I lost enough people in my life. And what and about Jeremy and Elena. They saw what Vicki was. What am I going to tell them. Oh Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore who I thought was my friend. And my ex Stefan is a vampire who is brothers with a lunatic. Oh ya and they are both vampires with raging family issues. No biggie you'll get use to it.

But I can't lie to them anymore. They deserve better than that.I started cry without even noticing because I was to stuck in my thoughts.

"You should go. I got this." Damon arrived with a shovel.

"You did this. This is your fault." I accused him while getting off the floor.

" You confuse me for someone with remorse."

I tried walking away but he stopped me by putting his hand on the front of my waist

"None of this matters to me. None of it." He told me still holding me from walking away.

" Ya of course it doesn't matter to you cause you don't feel anything. You don't care anymore. Well guess what it does matter. People die around you. And you know for a fact that it matters. But by all means continue pretending to be this person. And make sure to tell me when he's gone." I spat removing his hand from me and continues to walk away.

I arrived at my house and Stefan was waiting on my porch.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Upstairs." I didn't hesitate to run upstairs into Jeremy's room where I found Jeremy and Elena sitting on his bed.

"Hey do you guys. No what happens tonight?" I asked joining them on the bed.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." Elena answered and I saw her tear stained face shows an was hurt.

"She was going to kill me." I tried to explain.

" Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." Jeremy cried onto me along with Elena. They are really hurting. And all I can do is comfort.

"Make it stop. It hurts." Elena cries.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay."

" Why does everyone have to die around me?" Jeremy mumbled. AFTER I was done comforting then I went back to my porch and found Stefan there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How are they doin'?"

"They're a mess. I don't want them going through this again."

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"That"s the thing. You can't do anything about. I can't do anything about it. It's not like you can make them forget."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Then Damon showed up

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it"

"No. I can't do that. I'm not going to take their choice away from them. They will have to grieve sooner or later and I rather they not hate me while doing it." I explained.

"Okay so what now?" Damon questioned.

"Tomorrow I will talk to them and tell them everything. I'll make sure they don't tell anyone." I got up and walked into my house leaving the two alone.

 **A/N: I didnt want Layla keeping the secert anymore so now she doesn't have an excuse to be with one of the Salvatore. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter 3**


	15. Chapter 7 Part A

3rd Person

Stefan is asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house.

"Damon?"

He gets up and looks around. He hears further disturbance before he is attacked by a vampire.

"Lexi?!" Stefan's best friend came to visit him for his birthday.

"Hi." She said with a huge smile.

" What are you doing here?" Than Lexi pulls him into her embrace.

"How could you even ask that?"

"I missed you."

"Happy Birthday."

Stefan and Lexi are kidding around in his room.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi is trying catch up on everything that has happened.

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?"

" I told you, her name is Layla."

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." She holds up a photo of Katherine. But Stefan is quick to talk it away.

"Ya well we tried the whole dating thing and it didn't work out cause she didn't like lying to her family. And then she started hanging out with Damon, but I'm pretty sure he ruined any chance with her by turning her friend and it got her killed. And you didn't even know Katherine."

"Yah cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of…...where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Yeah."

" Hey Lexi I'm really glad you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." Stefan let out a heavy groan.

"Really?"

"Oh yah."

Layla's P.O.V

Sheriff Forbes wanted to ask us some questions today so I have to talk to Elena and Jeremy. And I'm honestly dreading it. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain but I have to say something to make sure they don't just blab around telling people Stefan and Damon are vampires. I walked into the kitchen and Elena was making toast and Jeremy was drinking coffee.

"Uh, hey guys." I said feeling a little awkward.

"Hey." Elena said. And Jeremy just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I need to talk to you guys even though I'm pretty sure you guys hate me." I started and sat down across from Jeremy. Then they both looked at me signalling for me to continue. So I did.

"So I'm not sure how to say this. I've been got at explaining things this complicated. So I'm just going to tell you what I was thinking. So here goes." Yup I was about to screw this up big time. I'm just going to say what I was thinking.

"Ok Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore who I thought was my friend. And my ex Stefan is a vampire who is brothers with a lunatic. Oh ya and they are both vampires with raging family issues. No biggie you'll get use to it. But can you please not run around town screaming vampire. It would make things 100 percent more complicated than it needs to be. And you guys can still hate me cause obviously I deserve it. But, uh, yeah." I blurted out without even taking a breath so when I was done I took a big breath.

"Okay." They both said together. Really? Okay? That's all they have to say?

"Okay? That's all?" I was expecting them to yell at me.

"I mean we get it. It wasn't your secret to tell us. That's how you are. And I don't hate you but I'm pretty sure Jeremy can't say the same." Elena says. And then Jeremy scoffed.

"Damon did that to Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." I said sadly because I truly did feel bad for him.

"And your friends with him?" I almost laughed.

" Far from it." I said swallowing my laughing.

"I'll keep there little secret because you're my sister. But I could care less about them"

Jeremy stated and that was good enough for me.

" Since you guys are taking this so well I mine as well throw this out there to. I'm a witch. I couldn't tell you cause mom and dad told me not to." Mine as well get that off my chest to. They looked at me with big eyes. They were definitely not expecting that.

"But I rather not answer questions today." I said exiting the house. And I was going to wait for them in the car so we could go answer some questions.

After all the questions Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and I walked out of the sheriff's office and Stefan was there waiting. I turned to the three I came with.

"I'll met you guys in the car." I told them and I could see Jeremy glaring at Stefan while walking past him.

"You okay?" Stefan asked once they were in the car.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. I talked to Jeremy and Elena and they promised not to tell anyone about what happened or what you guys are. I even threw in that I'm a witch." I explained.

"Thank you."

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And he'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I thought I could handle it but-but….."

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it."

"I don't think that's the best idea." I said walking away to the car.

I'm sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to me. Jeremy is writing something behind us.

"You're wallowing." Jenna points out

"So are you."

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." It's true he is. He cheated on Aunt Jenna. Then he comes to get back together with her than he dumps her. Like what the hell. Jenna deserves someone better than that.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying: "I'm leaving town. See ya."

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy says aloud.

" Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asks

"Homework." He answers simply.

" Since when do you do homework?" he's usually too high or to busy skipping school to do homework

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…"

Me and Jenna share surprised glances.

"What do you think? Alien?" I asked Aunt Jenna in a whisper.

"Some sort of replicant." She suggested

"He can hear you." Jeremy calls out and we let out a giggle.

I'm laying in my bed and I heard Bonnie go into Elena's room. I was just kind of looking at the ceiling hoping it would give me answers to my unknown questions. Silly I know but I'm pretty sure I'm inches away from crazy so this is as close to normal I've gotten to all week. Then my phone started ringing. I picked it up and it said unknown caller. Usually I wouldn't answer cause I would've thought it was weird but I dated a vampire and his brother killed my brother's 'girlfriend' so what's more weird.

I answered it on the 3rd ring.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Is this Layla Gilbert?" A man with a heavy accent asked.

"Yeah? Um who is this?"

"Okay listen to me very carefully. I want you to gather all of your stuff and go to New Orleans in the nearest motel there is room already paid for. It's your. Come alone. If you do as I say nobody will get hurt. If you don't I will be forced to have to retaliate and kill someone you care about. Be there by tonight." Then he hung up.

I am speechless. He threatened my family and then hung up. Okay so I either do as he says or stay and get everyone killed. Not a very hard choice to make.

I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started packing a bunch of clothes and other things I need. Once I was done I hid it under my bed. I need to talk to Stefan. I know I can't tell him I have to leave or where I going but I can say goodbye without actually saying it.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and a blonde answered it.

"Hi." I said smiling. I don't know who she is but she looks nice.

"Hi. Didn't you come here earlier?" She asked with a confused face. Elena.

"That was probably Elena. I'm the other twin Layla." I said my smile still big

"I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend." She held out her hand and I gladly shook it. She stepped out of the way so I could enter the house.

"By the way. I love your shoes." I told once I was in the house. She looked at her shoes then pointed at me.

" I like you." She said with a tight smile. I let out a small giggle.

"Is Stefan here?"

"Yeah. He's up in his room. It's his birthday today And I'm bringing him to the grill. And I totally approve of you two being together."

"It's his birthday! I need to have a talk with him and yeah I don't know. We tried it and it didn't work out." I sighed.

" Yeah, well circumstances change." She told me and I sent her a smile before walking up to Stefan's room.

I knocked on the door and he opened it wearing a white shirt and regular pair of jeans. But his hair was still wet.

"Layla?" I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"It's your birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Uh-yah." I dropped my arms and gave him the biggest hug. He was surprised at my sudden mood change but his hands found their way down to my waist. I let go.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled and he did the same. "Oh and I met Lexi. I like her. She seems like a good friend." I said mimicking what he said about Bonnie at the Back to School bonfire.

"The best friend." He laughed repeating what I said. "But I'm guessing that you didn't come here to say that."

"No. I wanted to say that I was wrong. That I had break up with you because I was lying to people. But I have to do it whether not I'm in a relationship. So why do I have to be unhappy while doing it."

"I understand why you had to do what you did. I do it's just I wish things were different."

"Things are. I don't have to lie to Jeremy or Elena. We could try again."

"That doesn't change things because you were right. People die around me. I bring death wherever I go. Because I'm a vampire."

"Yeah and I'm a witch. I'm not normal either. But when I'm with you it makes me feel like I am."

"Layla…"I stopped him by putting my hands on the sides of his face and laid a gently kiss on his lips which he gladly returned. I broke the kiss.

"But can you promise me something." I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Anything." was his quick answer.

"When I come back will you be here for me?" I asked. And his head shot up.

"Huh? Layla what's going on?"

"Please just promise me." I pleaded

"Okay. Yeah. Yes." He answered.

"Thank you." I said walking out of him room.

"Again. Happy Birthday."

And I left without him saying anything else. I think I did a good job. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Lexi wasn't there anymore. But Damon was.

"Try not to kill anyone I care about while I'm gone." I mumbled and I knew he could hear me. He looked at me with confused eyes before I left. But seriously I dont want to come home and find out my whole family murdered by him.

I got home and nobody was there. They were probably at the grill I heard Caroline was throwing a party there. So I guess I leave now. I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and ran back downstairs with tears in my eyes. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone and I have to leave everyone I care about. God I wish I didn't have to do this. And when I come back they will probably hate me. Either way I loose.

I stuffed my suitcase into my trunk. Then I climbed in the driver's seat and drive off.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wonder who that guy is... I've been trying to update a little faster because i know my chapters aren't the longest.**


	16. Chapter 7 Part B

I've been driving for over 2 hours and my phone was blowing up with texts and calls and voicemails from Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and even Caroline. But I'll open them later it's not like I can answer. I'm definitely not taking any chances.

I kind of feel a little uneasy and anxious going in into this hotel in the middle of New Orleans, a place I know nothing about. But wouldn't you if you were going to meet a guy who threatened your family and you don't know him. Okay I'm starting re-think doing this. Just saying it in my head sounds crazy enough.

Ughh. I need some serious therapy. Maybe I can negotiate with this man. I mean it's the least he can do after I'm willingly driving to meet him after he threatened my family.

I pulled up to the address that this guy texted me. I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the hotel a little apprehensive.

But okay. I effortlessly go in my room and set my stuff on the on the bed. I looked around a little bit and it was nice. I took out some clothes to sleep in and set it on my bed. It was a button up white shirt and black leggings. Then I grabbed my robe and phone and took it into the bathroom with me. I put some music on while I started to undress myself. I stepped into the steamy shower. I let the hot water relax my tense muscles. This is what I needed. To relax. I haven't had a lot of that lately.

I lost track of time I guess because I was in the shower until it got freezing cold. I quickly turned off the water and grabbed my robe while stepping out of the shower.

I turned off my phone while I walked back into my room.

After I was dry I put my fresh clothes on. I wanted to look around more so I went into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and I found some water, milk, eggs the basics and even some fruit. I grabbed the strawberries and the milk. Then I looked through the cabinets for some plates and cups and I wasn't disappointed. At least this guys left me some things to eat. I poured the milk and put some strawberries on the plate.

Then there was a knock on the door. I hesitantly opened it revealing a guy in a suit. He looked in his mid 20's. He was handsome in a way.

"Can I help you?" I asked filling in the silence.

"I'm Elijah." He claimed like I was suppose to know who he was.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" I asked looking skeptical.

"I'm the one who asked you here." I should have recognized that accent anywhere. Great.

"Not as much asked as threatened. But I guess that goes into the same boat for you" I commented. Then I stepped out the way for him to enter but when I saw he wasn't coming in I realized he was a vampire. Wonderful. That's just what I need.

"So I take it you're a vampire." I said with a smirk.

"Yes and I would appreciate if you would invite me into the room I paid for." I could tell he was getting slightly annoyed. But he was right.

"Come in." I said simply walking away from the door. I grabbed my food I left on the counter and brought it to the table right next to the kitchen. And I could tell Elijah was following me. I sat down and started eating my strawberries.

"So I'm guessing you have some questions for me." He asked standing on the side I the table watching me. But I didn't really care.

"Ya. Why did you threaten my family to get me here?" I asked without looking at him.

"Would you have came I hadn't?"

"Okay true. And that concludes my questions." I said taking a bit of a new strawberry.

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Well This is what I know about you. I understand that you are a witch. And you know about the existence of vampires. Your twin if Elena Gilbert. Your parents died in a car crash that you somehow survived. You live with your aunt. Your friend Bonnie Bennett is a witch. You know the Salvatore brothers. Am I missing anything." I asked sounding snarky.

I tried to hold back a laugh but miserably failed.

"Is something funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"You think you know everything, huh? Then you should know that the Salvatore brothers are going to know where I am and find me." I told him while catching my breath.

"And how is that?"

"You see one I their exes, Katherine Pierce, had a little witch cast a spell on me, Stefan and Damon. So our minds are linked. We can open it when we want but for 15 minutes every day the link opens and there is nothing you can do about. And 15 minutes is just enough time for them to find out where I am. And right now as we speak they are trying to open the link but I'm fighting it and it's giving me the worst headache." I explained.

"But you're a witch can't you break the spell?"

"Yeah I can and I was going to. But then I got a call saying if I wasn't here they would go after my family. So you get why I haven't broken it yet." I said starting to sound angry.

"Okay. I'll have a witch on that tonight." He said causally.

"You do realize I could've probably killed you as soon as you opened the door right?" I said getting up to put my dishes in the sink.

"And why haven't you?"

"Because I wanna know why I'm here. Which you have yet to tell me."

"You're here because Katherine is trying to lure my brother to Mystic Falls so he can complete a sacrifice. And he can't do that without you. So therefore I ask you to come out here because I don't want him to complete to sacrifice." He told me why I'm here.

"Okay so I'm here so I'm not killed."

"Precisely. So are you going to kill me now that you know why you're here?" He asked. And honestly I was debating it in my head.

"No but I do want some things in return of me being here willingly."

"What exactly do you want?" He started getting suspicious.

"I want to go to therapy." I told him with a straight face. I was dead serious about this.

"And why is that?" he asked trying to sustain a laugh.

"Because with everything going on I'm bound to have issues. And it would be nice to talk to someone about people wanting to kill me on A daily basis. Maybe it would help release some stress. And/or stop people from wanting to kill me all the time. Maybe it's me." I said with a shrug.

"Okay I'll have that set up as soon as possible. Is that all?"

"No. I want you to train me."

"Huh?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight. I want to know how to defend myself without using magic. And plus you're a vampire and I'm guess a very old one seeing as how you're dressed. So it's not like you going to get hurt." I pointed out.

"Okay we can start tomorrow."

"Great. And if you don't mind it was a long ride so I'm going to sleep. I'm sure you can let yourself out." I said walking to my room. I felt his eyes watching me until I got inside my room.

I turned off my light and crawled into bed. I didn't hear Elijah leave so he was probably still in the kitchen. I don't really care. I'm to tired. I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to someone calling my name. I squinted at the figure standing in front of me and all I could see was a suit so I'm guessing it was Elijah.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" I asked in a soft and tired voice.

"You said you wanted to train." He answered and I still couldn't see his face.

"What time is it?"

"7:30" He told me.

"Ughhh." I groaned stuffing my head into my pillow. And I heard him let out a small laugh.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes." I said looking back at him. He nodded and left my room closing the door behind him.

Who just walks into someone's room at 6:30 in the morning. I need to learn to lock my doors.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I picked a pair of gray sweatpants and a tank top. I added a pair of black and white converse to my outfit. Then I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of my room. Elijah was just standing there waiting.

"Okay I'm ready." I said walking out the door.

I sat in the passengers away of Elijah's car while he sat in the driver's seat. We drove to an empty boxing place. I don't know what those places are called.

"I'm guessing you are the reason this place is empty?" I asked while getting out the car.

"I didn't feel up to compelling the whole place so I thought this would be easier." He claimed.

"Okay." I trailed off. I walked inside and Elijah went straight into the ring.

"You coming." He asked. I smiled as I walked into the ring with him.

"You're doing this in a suit?" I questioned.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to get it dirty." he pointed out. And I nodded agreeingly.

He was telling me to focus my anger in the person I'm fighting to channel to them. Then I punched him but he easily dodged it. He grabbed the arm punched with and stood behind me.

"Use your head and think about what your opponent will do next. Don't let the anger overwhelm you." He said into my ear. I grabbed the arm he was holding me with and he easily grabbed that hand and flipped me over and I ended up on my back laying on the ground. I groaned. He offered me his hand and I happily took it.

"You're not thinking."

With the hand he offered me I swung him over on his back.

"Better?" I asked with a smile on my face. I put my hand out for him to take and he did with a smile. We did this for a while until I couldn't anymore.

"Okay I think that's enough for me today. I think I've broken almost every bone in my body."

"Sorry for that. Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for doing with me by the way." I said climbing out of the ring.

"Your welcome. And the more we practice the better you'll get."

3rd Person

"You still have no idea where she is?" Stefan asked Elena.

"No. Last time I saw her we came back from the sheriff's office. I called and left messages a thousand times." Elena answered.

They were in the Salvatore boarding house trying to figure out where Layla had gone. And so far no one has found out.

"Well she didn't just disappear." Damon added going through a bunch of papers.

"Did she say anything before she left? You guys were the last ones to see her." Elena asked them.

"She told me not to kill anyone she cares about while she was gone. So she wasn't kidnapped. She knew she was leaving." Damon said without looking at her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked hopefully.

"She asked me to promise to be here when she came back. I didn't know this is what she meant." Stefan said.

"Okay well I'm going to ask some other people to see if they would know. Everyone is freaking out." Elena said walking towards the door.

"Okay let us know if you find anything." Stefan asked as she exited.

"Did you try to get in through the link?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Yeah, she's fighting me. And I think she got someone to break the part of the spell where the link opens itself so there's no way to get to her." Damon said sounding stressed.

" She's been fighting me too. And how do you know she didn't break it herself?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Because I do." Damon tried to put it off.

"Damon?" Stefan said sternly.

"Because we found the spell to do it and she left the books behind." Damon blurted out clearly annoyed.

Stefan looked at him for a few more seconds. He didn't like that Layla didn't tell him about it. After staring at Damon he went up stairs without another word from either brothers.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Ill be updating soon. 3**


	17. Chapter 8 Part A

(Dream)

I'm walking in the middle of the road. It's almost midnight.

"Ahh. Not so easy fighting off the link while you're sleeping huh?" A familiar voice filled the silence. A good that belonged to Damon. He started to walk out of the dark and into view.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"What are you doing here?" I don't want them coming for me.

"I'm trying to figure out where you are. Because every time I try and open the link you're trying to close it back up."

"Damon…"

"People are looking for you. Some people even think you're dead. Why did you even leave anyways?"

"This guy called me a few days ago. He said if I don't go where he told me to be would hurt someone I care about. And so I left because I didn't want to take any chances. But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be coming home soon. Promise." I started rambling.

"When?"

"Soon." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned into my ear.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and he was gone. But someone else was here now.

"Stefan." I said running towards him and swung my arms around him.

"Oh my god I missed you so much." I said as he returned my hug with just as much force.

"Where have you been?" He asked pulling away.

"I can't tell you. But I'm fine." I assured him.

"If you can't tell me how are you fine?"

"If I told you were I was would you listen to me if I told you not to come get me?"

"No probably not. But can you tell me why you left?"

"I left because this guy, Elijah, called me and said if i don't go where he asked me to he would hurt the people I cared about. But I found out that he wanted to go with him because his brother is trying to do a sacrifice that involves me. And Katherine is trying to get him to Mystic Falls. So Elijah thought if he kept me with him his brother wouldn't be able to complete the sacrifice. But as soon as I can come home I will." I explained to him.

"Layla are you sure you are safe with him. I mean he did threatened your family and friends."

"Yes Stefan. I've been staying in a hotel. And I decided to go to therapy." Stefan suddenly started to laugh.

"Why in the world are you going to therapy?" He asked in between his laughs.

"Because I figured I can talk to someone and see if they can figure out what it is about me that makes people want to kill me. And I'm pretty sure Elijah will compel them to forget what we talked about for each session anyways."

"I just want you to be careful. Please."

"I will.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything."

"When you come back can you come to see me? It's been to long since last time I saw you in person."

"Promise." I said touching our foreheads.

(End of Dream)

After I woke up I got dressed and called Elijah.

"Hey Elijah. I was wondering how long it is going to be until I can go home." I asked

"Umm a week. Sounds about right. Why do you ask?" I could tell he was getting suspicious.

"I just really want to get home as soon as possible."

"Okay we will talk about that later on. Oh yah I set up an appointment for you with a therapist. I compelled her to forget everything you guys talk about When you leave. So feel free to tell her whatever is on your mind." He reassured me.

"Well I probably would have done it even if you didn't compel her. But thank you. Bye." I hung up. I was already dressed for the day so I just got into my car and drove to my therapist's office.

I walked inside the building and it looked really professional. I walked up to the front desk.

"Um. I have an appointment with Ms. Thomas." I asked the lady sitting in the front desk.

"What's your name?" She asked without looking up from her computer.

"Layla Gilbert."

"Ahh. Here you are. Okay go down that hallway. Take a right and keep on walking until you see her name on the door." she directed me.

"Thank you." I said as I started walking where she told me too. It didn't take for me to find her office. I knocked and then opened the door.

"Miss Thomas?" I asked walking into the really large room.

"You must be Layla Gilbert?" She asked me.

"Ya." I said sitting on the couch chair across from hers.

"Okay well let me start by asking about you"

"Well for starters I'm a witch. Umm. I really good in school. I dated a vampire. I live in Mystic Falls with my little brother Jeremy, my twin sister Elena and my aunt Jenna." I told her.

"Tell me about them." She asked.

"Well my brother is a really good artist. But ever since our parents death he's been grieving by using drugs. But I think he's quitting. Umm. Elena my twin. She is really sweet. Sometimes a little controlling but she has a good heart. And Aunt Jenna she is our legal guardian. She is my mom's sister. And After the accident she took responsibility I us." I explained.

"You keep on talking about this accident involving your parents. What happened?"

"Well My parents were giving me a ride back home from this party and while we were driving. They swerved the car and we went off Wickery Bridge. I woke up in the hospital but my parents didn't survive the crash." I t9ld her the story.

" I'm sorry for your loss. It must've been hard. But why aren't you in Mystic Falls with the rest of your family?"

"Well you know the man that set this appointment up. Elijah." I asked and she nodded.

"Well he is a vampire. And a few days ago he called me and said if I didn't come here he would hurt my family so I came." I told her.

"Oh. Did you have anyone special back home?" She continued asking me questions.

"Uh, yah. His name is Stefan."

"Do you love him?"

"Um I don't know. We tried the dating thing and I really liked him. I thought I loved him. But I couldn't keep lying to my family about what he is. But know they know. And I think I still love him. But I don't know if he feels the same way." I said looking down.

"Well next time you see him maybe you could talk to him about it. You don't want to be in a relationship where you love him him and he doesn't love you. You'll be miserable if you do that." She suggested.

"Yah maybe you're right." But before I could say anything else my phone started to ring. It was Elijah.

"You should take that." Ms. Thomas said. I missed and got up to leave.

"I will be making another appointment." I said closing the door behind me.

"Yes Elijah." I answered the phone.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me. And I've decided in a month you will return home." He declared. A month!

" 1 month? No. That's too long."

"This is not up for negotiation." He stated very firmly. I just hung up and walked out of the building.

There is no way I'm staying here for a month. No. It's just not happening.

I got in my car and drove back to the hotel.

I ran straight into my room and threw myself on top of my bed. Ughh. What am I going to do. This isn't what I want.

Then I heard someone knock on the door. I thought it was Elijah.

"I don't want you here-" I said as I opened the door. But it wasn't Elijah. It was Elijah it was Damon.

"Damon?"


	18. Chapter 8 Part B

Damon was at my door. How did he even find me?

"Hello, Layla." He said with a smirk on his face.

"How-how did you find me?" I asked with a blank face.

"When you invite me in I can tell you." He told me. And I stepped aside.

"Yeah,Yeah. Come in." I said and my mind was still blank.

"Now talk." I demanded. He sat down at the table.

"Well I told you it was easy to into your head while you sleeping." I mentally smacked my face. Ugh. I should have known.

"So you went through my mind while I was sleeping. Perfect. Who knows your here?" I asked.

"No-one. When were planning on coming home?"

"Umm. In a month." I said looking at the ground.

"A month? Okay go pack your stuff up we're going." He told me standing up.

"No, Damon. I'm not leaving. I told you I'm fine here. When I can leave I will."

"You joking right. You are not staying here with a guy who threatened you."

"Yes I am. And you're just gonna have to deal with it." I told him sternly While I leaned against a wall. He let out a light laugh.

"Come on Layla. You should know me better than that." Then before I could say anything my head was slammed into the wall and everything went black.

I woke up with the biggest headache. Then I remembered what happened and my eyes shot open. I was in one of the rooms inside the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Hey, Layla." I turned my head to where the voice was coming from. It was Stefan. He was sitting in corner on one of his chairs.

"Ugh. I am go in to kill Damon." I said sitting up.

"He was just doing what he thought was right." He said getting up and walking towards me.

"Here take this. It''ll help with the headache." He said handing me 2 pills and a bottle of water. I opened the water and swallowed the pills.

"Well he was horribly wrong. Because once Elijah finds out I left he will come find me."

"We will cross that road when we get there. But right now you're here. And you're safe."

"Stefan-" But he stopped me like he knew what I was going to say.

"No. You are not going back there, Layla. You don't know that guy. You don't know whether he is lying or not." I didn't bother arguing with him because I know it wouldn't get me anywhere. I climbed out of bed.

"I'm go see Jeremy and Elena. Let them know I'm okay." I said walking out of the room. I walked down the stairs and I immediately froze when I saw Elena, Jeremy and Damon sitting on the couch.

"Layla?" Elena said looking at me. She got up and ran over to me with her arms opened wide. I opened mine as well as she wrapped her arms around me.

As soon as Elena let go I was hit with another hug. But this was from Jeremy.

"Okay,okay." I said letting go of Jeremy.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you. We were all worried." Jeremy rambled.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Elena asked as soon as Jeremy stopped talking.

"No, I'm fine. Promise. And the only one that hurt me was Damon when he slammed my head against the wall." I told them and now everyone's eyes were on Damon. Including Stefan who I didn't notice joined us in the room.

"What?! She wasn't cooperating." Damon shrugged off.

"So you slammed her head into the wall?" Stefan glares.

"Wait, what? He had to force you to come back?" Jeremy asked turning back to me along with a questioning Elena. Damon and Stefan also turned my way to. But they already knew about this. Ugh. I really don't feel like being the center of attention right now.

" I think I've had to tell this story at least 4 times in the last 2 days so can we not do this right now?" I asked running my hand through my curly locks.

"Are you kidding me? You have been gone for a week doing who knows what and you're asking us not to answer questions. There have been search parties going around looking for you. Aunt Jenna is sitting at home blaming herself for why you left. And on top of that you left right after you told us vampires exist. And that you are a witch. You can't do thAt. You can't just tell us that and expect us to be ok with it." Elena lectured me.

"But I did. I left after telling you. And no offense to you but I don't care if you're not ok with because there is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do. There is nothing anyone can do about, Elena. I can stand here and tell you everything will be fine and this will never happen again. But I'm not. Because I would be lying. So I'm sorry you worried but I can take care of myself. And I will not be lectured about what I can and cannot do." I said in anger and I'm pretty sure everyone got that because no one said anything else. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door passing Damon who's eyes were glued on me along with everyone else. I got to the door and then Stefan's voice echoed through the house.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

"No I'll walk." I answered without looking back at him. I opened the door and left the house.

It was a long walk and by the time I could see my house it was pitch dark outside. Then I stopped walking and sat on the sidewalk. I don't know what to do. I usually always know what to do, but right now I'm completely lost. I just yelled at my sister for caring about me. I'm really dumb. How could I be so stupid.

Then voices from my house broke me out of my thoughts. I got up off the sidewalk and started walking closer to my house. Once I was close enough I was Logan Fell at my doorstep talking to Aunt Jenna who was still inside the house.

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." I heard Logan say.

"I'm not going to invite you in. Forget it." I heard Aunt Jenna tell him.

"Come on. Jenna. It's me." he pleaded.

" The answer is no." Now might be a good time to step in.

"Logan. I think you should go." i said stepping closer to him. But before I could do anything else he had me by the throat choking me.

"Invite me in Jenna." He ordered while I was choking.

"Are you crazy?" I heard Jenna say in a panic. While Logan's attention was directed towards Jenna I elbowed him in the gut, turned around then grabbed his arm and flipped him over. When he was on the ground I ran into the house and shut the door behind me. I guess Elijah's training paid off.

"That was amazing." Aunt Jenna complemented sounding genuinely surprised.

"Thanks maybe next time try not to sound do surprised." I said with a smile.

"You are in so much trouble." She said out of nowhere.

"How am I already in trouble you were just complimenting me?" I asked.

"You have been gone for 1 week and as much I miss you, you are in so much trouble. Where have you been all that time?" Okay now it's time to make up a lie. Wonderful.

" I was with Uncle John. I went to buy a ticket to go to Florida for a project for school. But on my way there my car broke down so I called John because I was in his town so it would be easier. I stayed with him until my car was fixed." I explained. Don't ask me how I came up with that so fast because I don't even know.

"And you couldn't call to tell us you were okay and alive?" She said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized not knowing what else to say.

"You're grounded for 2 weeks." She informed me.

"Okay." I nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"Layla." Jenna called me. I turned around to face her.

"I missed you." She told me with a smile. I smiled back and walked up to my room.

Once I got up to my room I closed my door and when I turned around Stefan was standing in front of me. I jumped and my hand flew to my chest.

"You scared me. When did you get here?" I asked.

"I just got here. I wanted to talk to you." I told me.

"Me too." I said sitting on my bed. And he followed me.

"You first." He said turning to me.

"Okay. Since when is Logan Fell a vampire?" I asked him and his head shot up.

"What?!"

" Yeah right before you got here he was here and he attacked me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But I thought he was still alive."

"When Vicki turned it was with his blood after Damon killed him. He was hunting with a gun that had wooden bullets in them"

"So who gave him vampire blood?" I asked

"I don't know. I thought he was dead."

"Great more vampires that are trying to kill everyone." I said sarcastically.

"Okay. What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving town. I was going to do it when you came back but with these new vampires in town I'll take care of that first." He said calmly. I stood up as soon as he stopped talking.

"What?! No. You can't leave. This is your home." I said and he stood up to.

"This was my home. Not anymore."

"But it can be."

" No. To many people have died. Too much has happened."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Coming home to be apart of your life was a mistake." He admitted.

I looked at him with hurt eyes. "If you truly believe that then leave. Because I wouldn't want you being here with me is a mistake." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."He said grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly while a year rolled down my face.

"Bye Layla." He said and just like that he was gone.

More tears left my eyes and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep my sobs from escaping my lips. I fell in my bed and let everything out. I just came back and he is telling me he wants to leave. All I could think about is night of the comet when I told him I was scared that if I let myself be happy for a second everything would crash down on me and I couldn't have been more right.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 9 Part A

Ugh great. I woke up feeling miserable. So I went downstairs and made some coffee. While I was making it Jenna came into the kitchen and started making herself tea. I had told her about what happened with Stefan. Well as much as I could tell her. And I really didn't want to talk right now and I think so got that because we didn't say a word to each other until Elena came down, but I remained quiet.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena told us but I just looked down at my coffee in my hands and took a sip.

"You're kidding?" Aunt Jenna said in a questioning voice.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." She told her. Then my phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Aunt Jenna asked hesitantly in case I wasn't up to talk about it. I put my phone away and grabbed my jacket and started buttoning it.

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." I said heading to the front the door. Jenna following.

"You coming?" Aunt Jenna asked Elena.

"No I'll just catch a ride with Bonnie."

"Okay." She said and me and her walked out side.

"Where is he going?" She asked me.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary."

"Yours leaves, mine returns."

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" I asked rhetorically.

I met up with Elena and Bonnie at school and while we were walking through the halls we saw Matt and Caroline walking together.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie answered.

"Kinda weird don't you think?" I said.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." She said a froze.

"Wait, you know about that?" I asked her.

"Yah Elena explained it to me after Damon attacked me."

"Damon attacked you?" I asked realizing how much I've missed.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Then she leaned closer to me. "I'm a witch." She whispered. And a smile a smile appeared on my face. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I am too." I whispered back. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "What? Since when?" She asked. "How about this I'll come over tonight and answer all of your questions cause I don't think right now is the best time or place to get into this." I offered and she nodded her head. Then I looked over at Elena. "You too." And she smiled and nodded. It might give me a chance to apologize to her.

"How are you doing with the whole vampire thing?" I asked Bonnie.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful."

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"To Stefan. He saved my life and...Have you seen him?" We got to my locker and I removed my scarf and put it in there along with my bag.

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."

"He would leave without saying goodbye." Elena assured me while I took some books from my locker.

"Yes he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." I said closing my locker and we continued walking through the hallway.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie suggested. And I stopped and turned to her.

"What? Why?"

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Suddenly a banner fell on us that said, "The Promise of your Future."

"Did you just…." I asked Bonnie pointing to the banner.

"No, I swear." I signed and walked off.

Classes went by pretty quickly. Unfortunately throughout there was no sign of Stefan. At the end of the day I went to my locker to put my books away.

"Layla!" Someone called my name. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw it was Bonnie. Though she looked really distraught. I grabbed my scarf and bag out of my locker and closed it.

"Hey, Bonnie. What's wrong?" U asked walking up to her. "I need to talk to you about about something." She said pulling me into an empty classroom.

"Bonnie what's wrong you're making me nervous." I said looking at her. "Okay I don't know if this is true or not but I wanted to let you know either way." She started to say. "Okay…" I trailed off signalling for her to continue by waving my hand. "Caroline told me that she saw Elena and Stefan kissing while you were gone. And I know Caroline can make up things sometimes but I don't see a reason for her to lie. I'm sorry." She explained to me and then she took my hand and squeezed my hand supportively.

3rd Person

Layla couldn't believe what Bonnie had said just said to her. How could Stefan do that to her. She thought he cared about her. But somebody that would do that couldn't care about her. And how could Elena do that. Layla felt truly betrayed by her sister and whatever Stefan was to her.

"I-I can't do this right now." Layla exited the classroom ignoring Bonnie calling for her. She walked out side but abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked standing up walking closer to her. "How about...no?" Layla answered walking past him. But before she could get any further Stefan stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. But she quickly yanked it from him. "Don't touch me." She said sternly. "Okay, I know you're upset that I'm leaving but…" Stefan couldn't say much more because Layla cut him off.

"No. I'm not mad that you're leaving. I know why you're doing it. But right now I could couldn't care less if you stayed or left." She told him harshly. Even he was put back by her words. "Layla, what happened?" Stefan said realizing there must be something else.

"You kissed Elena?" She said in an asking tone hoping it wasn't true. That he would say of course not and mean it. But he didn't. He stood there looking dumbfounded. Layla nodded her head. "Bye Stefan." She then turned around and walked to her car. Once she got inside she hit the steering wheel with all her strength hoping it would make her feel better but it didn't.

Then she thought of Damon. Maybe he wasn't busy and he could help her get her mind of things.

"Hey Damon, are you busy?" Layla asked opening the link between him and her. She patiently waited for him to respond which didn't take very long. "No, why?" He asked her. "Wanna hang out?" She asked. " Umm… yeah, sure? Where?" " Outside you house in 5 minutes." "Yeah I'll be there." He said. Layla then started the car and took off to the Boarding House.

When Layla got to her destination Damon was just walking out of the house because he heard her driving in. Layla got out of the car and Damon walked towards her.

"So what were you planning on doing today that involved me?" He said cockily but in a way he still showed he cared. "Go for a run." She said with a grin. "You asked to hang out so we could run?" He asked unbelievably. "Yes, it's a lot less lonely running with someone else. But if you not up for it-" Layla started but Damon cut her off. "No, I'm up for it. Where do wanna start?" He asked. Layla pretended to think about it. "How about…here!" She said starting to run. Damon was surprised at her sudden movement but quickly followed. It didn't take him long catch up with her.

"So why did you want to run?" He asked while they continued running. "Burning off some steam." She answered simply. "So you're mad. What happened?" "Stefan kissed Elena." Layla said running faster. But Damon stopped in his tracks. Then he used his vampire speed to speed in front of Layla causing her to run into his chest. "What?" Damon said not believing what he told her. "Yup. They kissed. I asked Stefan and he didn't deny it." She said looking down playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry." He said and Layla could tell he truly felt bad. He couldn't stand the fact that Stefan would do something like that knowing it would hurt Layla. But at the same time he knew Stefan would never do something like that purposely. Stefan cared too much about Layla to do that.

"Well I have to admit it hurt. Still does but I don't feel like sitting in my room and crying about it. Let's keep running." She told him and continued running. They ran for awhile longer until Layla couldn't anymore. So Damon happily took her home. When she got home she went straight into her room. But as soon as she did she met with Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Stefan walking past him to put her phone on the charger. "I came to explain myself." He stated. "I'm listening." She said standing in front of him. "Elena kissed me." He said and Layla's eyes widened. "What?" She searched his eyes to declare if he was lying or not and she was convinced he telling the truth. "After Damon attacked Bonnie, Elena was talking to me about how much she missed you and wish you were here to help her get through this. I ensured her you would be back soon. But then she caught me by surprise and kissed me, but once I realized what was happening I pushed her away and told her I was with you and I was happy with you." He explained himself.

Layla looked down and a wave of guilt washed over her. "I-I'm so sorry. I should have known that you would never do something like that." I said running my hand through my hair. "I understand. But I think you should talk to Elena because I don't know if she fully got the fact that I wasn't interested." He suggested folding me in his arms resting his chin on top of my head. While I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Ya you're probably right. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know that I know. That won't be awkward at all." I said laying my head on his chest. "I could go with you for support." He offered but I shook my head. "I think I should do it alone. You know twin to twin." He nodded supportively.

As I promised Elena and Bonnie I met them at Bonnie's house. "Hey, Layla. I didn't know you were still coming." Bonnie answered the door. "I did make a promise, didn't I?" I said with a smile. Bonnie stepped aside and I walked in. "Elena's in my room." Bonnie told her. " Okay can I talk to her really quickly before we get into the whole supernatural talk?" Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, of course I'll wait in the living room."

I walked up to Bonnie's room and Elena was sitting on her bed. "Hey, where's Bonnie?" Elena asked trying to look behind me to see if she was there. I closed the door behind me. "Actually I need to talk to you first." I said walking towards the bed. "Okay. What's up?" Elena asked sitting up straighter. How could she just act like everything was normal. "Did you kiss Stefan?"


End file.
